Terre en Flamme
by Puce
Summary: 1976, l’époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner?
1. Souvenirs et crainte

**Titre :** Terre en Flamme

**Auteur :** (La) Puce

**Disclamer**** :** Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ! D'une part parce que si c'était le cas, jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais fait mourir Sirius, et puis aussi parce que je ne touche pas une thune en écrivant ceci.

**Protection parentale :__**G( mais ça changera peut être…)

**Livres :** Tous les livres parus (donc les 5)

**Résum :__**1976, l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner ?

**Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ça, nan ?) :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à signaler que c'est la première fic que j'écris. Donc, s'il vous plait, Ô grands lecteurs, ayez pitié de moi et ne me jugez pas trop méchamment !! D'une autre part, je voudrais remercier des gens qui m'ont soutenus Ahem s'éclaircit la voix d'abord à Kazy, qui m'a fais découvrir le site, les fanfictions HP, qui m'a fais pleuré en lisant sa fic (si si !! Allez la lire et vous verrez (_Note de la correctrice : Gniark gniark gniark ! Je m'aime.)), _qui m'a écrit ma bio (sans commentaires (_NDC : re Gniark gniark gniark ! Je m'aime encore et toujours)._), et m'a corrigée (et elle a eu du boulot !! (_NDC : et en a encore puisque même pour écrire une note, cette demoiselle se sent obligée de faire des fautes_.). Donc merci à toi, je t'adore !! Ensuite je remercie mon Ange pour m'avoir soutenue, je t'aime. Ensuite Alice, parce que toutes tes boulettes m'ont inspirée. Et puis J.K. Rowling de nous avoir pondu ce roman (même si la mort de Sirius était pitoyable !! )

Terre en Flammes 

**Chapitre 1er :** Souvenir du passé, craintes de l'avenir

Le soleil était très déjà bas dans le ciel. La couleur déclinante du ciel inondait de lumière rosée et orangée les grands immeubles de Headley. Malgré l'heure tardive, l'air était toujours aussi lourd. Le mois d'août n'était jamais agréable dans une grande ville. De toute façon, passer les grandes vacances dans une ville plutôt qu'au bord de la mer n'était jamais agréable.

La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit à son bureau, et aperçu alors les deux volatiles qui cognaient frénétiquement contre le carreau de sa fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, et les deux hiboux entrèrent, l'un se posa sur la lampe de son pupitre, et l'autre sur la bibliothèque. Le premier lui tendit une carte postale, avec un magnifique paysage maritime dessus.

_Salut ma petite Gaïa !!!_

_Je suis au bord de la mer (euh… je pense que tu devais t'en douter vu la carte…) et j'y passe des vacances… Comment dire ça sans me vanter… Grandioses !! C'est dommage que tu n'y sois pas, ça aurait été encore plus grandiose !_

_Je bronze comme une folle, vous allez voir à la rentrée, je vais faire pâlir d'envie May et sa clique. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien aussi, que tu ne te cloîtres pas chez toi… _

_Je t'adore, à bientôt_

_Karen_

Un sourire illumina son visage. La carte était accompagnée d'une de ces petites merveilles qu'elle fabriquait avec n'importe quoi, et cette fois c'était un bracelet avec un coquillage. Elle donna un peu de nourriture à l'oiseau, qui la remercia d'un coup de bec. Elle lui caressa les plumes doucement. L'autre émit alors un cri strident, et força Gaïa de prendre sa lettre.

« Tu ne peux appartenir qu'à une seule personne toi… Vu le peu de patience que tu as… »

Elle prit la lettre, et vit alors le sceau. « Et merde !!!! »

_Ma très chère Gaïa,_

_Comme le temps passe lentement sans toi… je ne cesse de compter les secondes, les minutes qui nous séparent…_

_Mais je crois que le pire fut de voir que je n'avais pas reçu une seule de tes lettres… sûrement le service des hiboux… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il devienne aussi peu fiable que celui des moldus !!_

_Mais assez parler d'eux !! Je suis en ce moment chez mes grands parents paternels. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire que nous sortons ensembles. Tu comprends, ils s'inquièteront de ma réputation auprès des autres sorciers. Je sais que nos origines n'ont pourtant aucune influences sur les capacités magiques, et c'est ce que j'essaye de leur faire comprendre. C'est ma mission de l'ét !! Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas comme eux, et je me fiche de savoir si tu es d'origine troll ou moldues_ (Gaïa haussa les sourcils devant la comparaison.). _Non pas que je te considère comme un troll, mais ma famille peut être…_

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. J'en suis moi-même très chagriné. _

_A bientôt, ma perle_

_Je t'aime_

_Anthony_

Anthony était devenu son petit ami au mois de mai. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle l'appréciait plutôt. Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si il avait parlé d'elle à ses parents, il lui avait répondu que ceux-ci ne s'occupaient pas de lui, étant donné leurs hautes fonctions au Ministère, et que ces grands parents n'étaient pas au courrant de leur idylle.

Elle reposa la lettre, donna une réponse brève aux deux hiboux, qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre, et disparaissant dans le flot lumineux orangée.

La jeune fille s'effondra alors sur son lit et poussa un long soupir. Qu'est ce que les vacances passaient lentement… Elle s'épongea le front sur lequel perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Et cette canicule qui n'en finissait pas ! Si seulement elle avait le droit, elle n'aura pas ce problème… Au lieu de cela, elle devait se contenter d'un ventilateur déglingué, qui semblait avoir fait la guerre.

Gaïa poussa un second soupir. Elle devait bien être la seule adolescente du quartier, voire de la ville même, à regretter les cours. Certes, elle était sûrement bien la seule adolescente de la ville à être une sorcière. Un faible sourire se traça sur ces lèvres. Le mot la faisait rire.

Elle avait toujours utilisé ce mot pour désigner une vieille femme rabougrie assise à califourchon sur un balai. Elle se souvenait des fêtes déguisées que donnaient ses amies, elle avait toujours portée celui de la sorcière.

Comble de l'ironie, elle l'avait souhaité enfant, elle l'est devenue à présent.

Elle avait eu onze ans. A l'époque, elle vivait dans la campagne, près de Rochester. Le petit pavillon où elle habitait avec sa mère était le genre de maison à embaumée les crêpes pendant les longues journées d'automne, à avoir dans toute la maison des dessins représentant des animaux ou des paysages, à toujours avoir des pièces lumineuses et chaudes même par temps de pluie. La maison craquait de partout, et le toit semblait s'envoler à la moindre bourrasque de vent.

Ce jour là, il avait fait plutôt frais pour une journée d'août. Comme à son habitude, Gaïa était allé chercher le courrier. Elle y avait trouvé une lettre. La fameuse lettre. L'enveloppe était faite d'un papier ancien, et comme jaunie par le temps ; l'adresse dessus était écrite d'une magnifique écriture ronde à l'encre vert émeraude. Elle l'avait retourné et admiré le sceau dessiné dans la même encre verte. Un blaireau, un aigle, un serpent et un lion. Elle l'avait ouverte, et l'avait lut.

_Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême_

_De la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

_ Chère Miss Ackles_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_ La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_ Veuillez croire, chère Miss Ackles, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directrice adjointe_

Elle avait lu et relu la lettre. A grands pas, elle avait retrouvée sa mère attablée dans le séjour, en train de lire un roman.

« Il y a du courrier pour moi, mon ange ? »

« Euh, oui. Mais j'ai reçu ça, et je sais pas ce que c'est. »

Elle prit la lettre, et lorsqu'elle l'a lu. Susan Ackles était institutrice. C'était sa vocation. Elle avait toujours eu ce sourire aux coins des lèvres, apaisant et doux à la fois. Elle regarda sa fille, et lui caressa les cheveux. Son regard semblait s'être éteint, comme prit dans une brume de souvenirs. Son visage si gai d'ordinaire, s'était brusquement assombri. Elle murmura « Je savais que cela arriverait… »

Gaïa s'assit alors. Et elle écouta sa mère. Au début, ce n'était que des phrases simples, mais maladroites, et Susan fini par lâcher un soupir. Elle se leva, et sortit d'un tiroir un boite en étain, fermée à l'aide d'un petit cadenas. Elle l'ouvrit, et avec précaution, posa la boite sur le table. Elle y sortit plusieurs photos. Certaines, contre toute logique, étaient animées.

Elle avait prit une photo, et le lui avait présenté.

« Voici ton père. »

Gaïa avait alors fébrilement pris la photo, et l'avait contemplé longtemps. Ce devait être un homme d'assez grande taille, plutôt mince. Il avait des cheveux bruns assez courts, et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable, qui s'approchaient d'un violet bleuté. Un sourire franc illuminait son visage. Les larmes aux yeux, elle avait demandé pourquoi. Juste pourquoi.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas comme moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« C'est compliqu »

« Et moi non plus je suis pas comme toi ? »

« Non, mais j'ai appris à l'accepter. »

« Et qu'est ce que j'ai de si différent ? »

« Tu es une sorcière. Voilà ce que tu as de différent. »

Elle lui avait montré alors d'autres photos, celles qui s'animaient. C'était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Et il volait. Mais pas n'importe comment. Il volait sur un balai ! Gaïa découvrit petit à petit un père. Mais pas seulement un père ; un nouveau monde, une nouvelle société, une nouvelle identité.

Le 1er septembre, lorsqu'elle s'était engouffrée dans le train rouge, elle avait eut peur. Peur de s'être trompée. Elle voyait les autres enfants parler de Quiddich, de vacances près d'un nid de dragons, ou de la dernière émission de Rita Gleens, animatrice radiophonique.

C'est à ce moment là que Karen était entré dans le wagon. C'était une fille de son âge, plutôt grande d'ailleurs. Elle avait de beaux cheveux mi-longs blond, et de grands yeux bleu foncés. Elle semblait aussi perdue qu'elle, et c'était tout de suite bien entendu. Leurs origines moldues les avaient tout de suite rapprochées.

Gaïa se retourna, se mit sur le ventre, et posa sa tête sans ses mains. Bientôt elle allait la revoir, sa Karen. Et Lily, et Beth, et Faith, et Elsa… Elle poussa un petit grognement plaintif. Comme il lui tardait de les revoir !!

« Gaïa, tu peux venir s'il te plait ? »

Sa mère la tira de ses pensées assez brutalement, ce qu'elle détestait encore plus que s'ennuyer. Elle s'arracha à son lit et à la faible fraîcheur du ventilateur, et alla dans la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Qu'avait-elle encore bien pu faire cette fois ci ?

Elle était devant la cuisinière et préparait le dîner. Ses mains ondulantes maniaient parfaitement les ustensiles, ce qui impressionnait toujours la jeune fille.

« Oui M'man, je suis là. »

« Est ce que tu pourrais mettre la table s'il te plait ? »

Nouveau grognement. Elle ouvrit le placard, et posa violemment sur la table les assiettes. Peut-être un peu trop, car un des plats se fissura.

« Merde ! »

C'est alors que l'assiette se mit à trembler, et un fin embrun bleu la recouvrit. Et sous ses yeux, l'assiette se répara. Comme par magie. Sa mère la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Gaïa en était elle-même très surprise.

Sa mère réagit, lâcha la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans sa main, et d'une voix étouffée, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Mais Maman, j'en sais rien moi !! »

« Comment ça t'en sais rien ? Mais regarde un peu ! »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !! »

« Je t'avais pourtant bien dis de ne pas utiliser la magie en ma présence ! »

« Mais je viens de te dire que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès !! Et tu ne te rends même pas compte que je risque l'expulsion pour ça !! »

« Tant mieux !! Peut être que j'arrêterais de voir des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'exister ! »

« Moi, par exemple ? »

Gaïa avait les larmes aux yeux, elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte à clefs, et se laissa glisser contre elle. Sa tête entre ses bras, le menton contre ses genoux, elle pleurait. Combien de fois encore devrait-t-elle se battre contre sa propre mère ? Gaïa n'en pouvait plus. Bien sûr sa mère avait depuis longtemps accepté le fait que sa fille soit une sorcière. Jamais elle ne voudrait refaire la même erreur qu'il y a seize ans. Pourtant, elle semblait toujours aussi sensible sur le sujet, et elle avait du mal à voir la réalité en face. Le pire était qu'elle était au courant pour ces sorciers qui disparaissaient, pour tous les meurtres de Moldus, et même pour Voldemort.

Gaïa le savait. Elle tremblait la nuit, de peur que cette fois ce ne soit son tour. Elle tremblait pour Karen, et aussi pour Lily. Pour tout ceux qui n'étaient pas sang pur. Elle avait peur chaque matin en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier, d'y découvrir la mort d'un camarade qu'elle appréciait. C'était chaque matin, la même angoisse, la même peur de savoir.

Ses amies le savaient. Elles savaient que Gaïa était quelqu'un de sensible. Quelqu'un de certainement très courageux, mais de très émotif, et sensible à son entourage.

On frappa à sa porte. Sa mère s'était appuyée contre la porte et lui demanda pardon. Gaïa ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Susan lui caressa les cheveux. C'était un geste qu'elle faisait pour s'apaiser. Gaïa pleura doucement sur son épaule, et fit couler son mascara sur le débardeur de sa mère. Mais Susan s'en fichait. Sa fille était là. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le lendemain, Gaïa et sa mère prirent le train en direction de Londres. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu la laisser aller seule à Londres. Pourtant, Gaïa savait à quel point Susan détestait cette ville, et encore plus sa face cachée. La première fois qu'il avait fallu lui acheter des fournitures, Gaïa avait bien cru que sa mère allait tomber dans le coma, tellement elle était blanche. Les années suivantes, c'est avec les parents de Karen qu'elle faisait ses courses au Chemin de Traverse.

Il devait être à peine huit heures du matin, mais le métro était déjà bondé. A croire que ce tunnel n'avait été inventé que pour oppresser la population londonienne ; ce qui soit dit en passant, ne semblait pas être très compliqué. Les gens se bousculaient, grognaient, et s'insultaient même parfois. Mais l'heure de pointe était quelque chose d'assez unique, parce qu'on y voyait toute sortes de gens, qui d'ordinaire ne se seraient jamais retrouvés au même endroit. Par exemple, on avait un magnifique spécimen d'homme d'affaire, avec son porte-documents en cuir noir, sa Rolex en or au poignet, son air hautin, et sa fine moustache impeccablement brossée ; il était à la limite de la caricature, et il ne lui manquait plus que le cigare, qu'il ralluma à la sortie du wagon. Et puis l'humble mère de famille, croulant sous le poids des courses, et pestant contres les passants trop pressés qui la bousculaient.

Mais le pire n'était pas encore passé. Le Chemin de Traverse était, tout comme le métro, noir de monde. Si Gaïa avait été plus grande, elle aurait pu voir toutes les différentes sortes de chapeaux qui existaient dans le monde sorcier et moldu réuni. Les gens étaient de toutes tailles et de toutes corpulences.

On pouvait voir un attroupement particulier autour de Fleury et Bott, ainsi que devant le magasin de couture. Des nouveaux élèves pour Poudlard entre autre. Certains étaient joyeux, d'autres intimidé (« sûrement des enfants de Moldus » pensa Gaïa), ou encore excité, et certains paraissaient même ennuyés par tout le raffut que faisaient les autres. On voyait alors, non plus des grognements discrets ou quelques bousculades par ci par là comme dans le métro, mais une véritable émeute devant la librairie. Les gens se battaient presque pour attendre l'entrée, et c'était pire une fois arrivé à l'intérieur. La jungle dans toute sa splendeur.

« Qui a dit que les sorciers étaient plus posés, vu leurs grandes responsabilités envers les autres ? » soupira Susan.

Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi le monde sorcier satisfaisait-il exactement ce que sa mère attendait, à savoir, trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour critiquer leur société ou parfois même leurs existences ?

Dans la boutique, elle reconnut quelques camarades qu'elle salua de la main. Faith attendait également dans la librairie pour sa faire servir. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle alla lui faire la bise. Faith était plutôt grande (mais qui ne l'était pas face à Gaïa et son pauvre mètre soixante), et avait un très beau maintien, très fier. A l'école, on la connaissait pour ses attitudes nobles, posées, son vocabulaire riche et varié. Certains la trouvaient même hautaine. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs ondulés, toujours nattés, et ses yeux couleur ambre, cachés par ses fines lunettes rectangulaires. Elle était accompagnée d'une de ses condisciples de Serdaigle, Edith Portman. Gaïa ne connaissait pas trop Edith. Elle était, tout comme Faith de sang pur, mais elle était beaucoup plus froide et paraissait snob. C'était une condisciple de Faith à Serdaigle.

« Bonjour Gaïa » dit-elle après l'avoir chaleureusement embrassée « comment ce sont passé tes vacances ? »

« Plutôt longuement dirons-nous… »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, que celle-ci répondit par un sourire malicieux. Faith savait les angoisses de Gaïa. Mais qui ne les avait-il pas, ces peurs ? Son sourire rassura son amie. Peut être parce que maintenant elle était là, sa présence suffirait à calmer cette paranoïa qu'elle avait tous les soirs. Edith chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Faith, et partit dans les rayons bouchés. Gaïa n'y prêta pas attention et continua.

« C'est bizarre que lorsque l'on est en cours, on veut être en vacances, et que lorsqu'on est en vacances, la seule chose qu'on souhaite c'est que le temps passe plus vite pour retourner en cours… »

« C'est vrai que tu es parfois un peu contradictoire, ma petite Gaïa »

« Oh mais j'assume, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

« Tu as réussi à lui faire avouer sa bêtise ? Tu es plus persuasive que je ne le pensais, Faith. »

Elles se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs, la peau bronzée, faisant ressortir ses grands yeux bleu foncés. Elle affichait un grand sourire narquois, et semblé très amusé. Gaïa lui sauta au cou, et lui colla un bisou sur la joue.

« Oh la !! Tu t'es donc à ce point ennuyée sans moi ? »

Karen lui rendit son étreinte. Karen n'était pourtant pas une fille très expressive, très démonstrative, à cause de sa grande timidité. Mais elle savait également que son amie avait passé des journées horribles à s'imaginer le pire, et cette preuve d'amitié la touchait énormément.

Gaïa lui sourit. Puis, lui demanda où elle avait passé ses vacances.

« Je les ai passées au bord de la mer, en Corse dans la famille de mon père. »

Le père de Karen était français. Ses grands parents pour leur retraite, avaient décidé de déménager sur cette île, au soleil. Karen savait parfaitement parler français, avec un petit accent, certes, mais parfaitement quand même.

« Avoue que tu as utilisé un autobronzant magique… » se moqua Faith.

« Même pas vrai d'abord !! »

Karen vira au rouge écrevisse. Les deux amies se regardèrent et poussèrent un « aha !! » victorieux. Karen ne savait pas mentir.

« Mais c'était vraiment pas beaucoup !! » gémit-elle avec un teint tellement cramoisi que sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser sous la pression.

Et là, ce fut le véritable fou rire entre les deux jeunes filles. Faith, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, se cachait finalement le visage dans son foulard pour qu'on ne voie pas ses larmes couler. Gaïa, elle, ne se retenait pas. Elle était appuyée contre une étagère, et se tenait le ventre. Karen semblait plus que gêné et essayait en vain de les arrêter.

« Non, s'il vous plait arrêtez … allez c'est pus drôle… »

Les rires redoublèrent. Finalement, elle décida de prendre leur partit et de rire elle aussi, mais toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Quand elles furent calmées, elles recommencèrent à parler de leurs vacances, jusqu'à ce qu'Edith revienne. Elle avait dans ses bras plusieurs volumes assez lourds, et semblait crouler sous le poids des énormes livres. Son front était humide, et elle était essoufflée.

« C'est dingue !! On dirait que les gens ont tous besoin d'un grimoire. Surtout en ce qui concerne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pratiquement tous les exemplaires de '_Comment se défendre quand sa vie en dépend_' ont été vendus. Je ne parle même pas des livres de Kasimir Tulenoir… »

« Qui c'est Kasimir Tulenoir ? » demanda timidement Karen.

« Un sorcier soi-disant expert en DCFM… Pas étonnant que tu ne le connaisses pas » dit elle en mettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Pour ma part, je trouve ce type très stupide puisqu'il semble penser que son livre peut aider des gens dans une période comme la nôtre. C'est donné de l'espoir là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Les gens ont tous peur. C'est normal étant donné les circonstances de vouloir se protéger. »

« Pff !! Comme si c'était l'achat d'un livre qui pourrait les sauver… »

Gaïa la toisa. Mais quelle mégère ! De quoi ce mêlait-elle celle l ?

« Ne sois pas aussi méprisante envers ceux qui ont peur. Tu pourrais un jour en faire parti. » siffla-t-elle

Edith la scruta de la tête au pied, mais décida qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine, puisqu'elle partit, évitant soigneusement de toucher Gaïa.

« Excuse-la, mais tu sais ce que c'est, quand on vient d'une famille de sang pur, on t'élève à mépriser les autres… » dit Faith les yeux dans le vague.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas comme elle ? »

« Parce que j'ai eu des amies très persuasives »

Elles échangèrent des regards, et sourirent. Elle se souvenait du fameux jour où Faith s'était montrée particulièrement arrogante, et que Gaïa l'avait mis au tapis. Elle lui avait dit d'arrêter de jouer les grandes dames et de redescendre sur terre. Elles s'étaient prise une colle toutes les deux, et avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. Pour une meilleure attente, elles firent un marché, qui fut celui de se connaître avant de se juger. Elle avait accepté, comme si elle relevait un défi. Il va sans dire qu'en définitive, elle a changé d'avis.

« Au fait, et avec Anthony ça va ? J'espère qu'il a au moins eu la gentillesse de t'envoyer une lettre cet été. »

Karen n'aimait pas Anthony. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle l'avait détesté.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si on pouvait parler d'autre chose ce serait bien. »

« Ok, ok… Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense. »

« Bon je vais devoir y aller, sinon je sens que Edith va m'en faire une syncope. Donc à dans deux semaines. Ne sois pas en retard, Karen ! » ajouta-t-elle en se fondant dans la masse.

Karen fit mine de bougonner. Elle marmonna quelque chose s'approchant du « Qu'est qu'elle veut dire par l !! Comme si j'étais une retardataire…» Gaïa pouffa. Susan arriva. Déjà que Edith lui était apparue dans une position pas très confortable, mais sa mère semblait véritablement en nage. Elle avait même une marque de griffure sur la joue.

« Allez, on sort !! C'est une véritable fournaise ici. »

Elle les attira à l'extérieur et elle sortit son mouchoir afin d'essuyer la sueur de son visage. Puis elle salua Karen. De toutes ses amies, c'était Karen que sa mère préférait. Peut être pour ses origines totalement moldues, elle avait l'impression d'avoir plus de point commun avec elle plutôt qu'avec Faith.

« Alors Karen, ces vacances ? »

« Elles sont très bien passées, merci Mme Ackles. »

« Bon, et bien on va devoir y aller, si on ne veut pas rater le train. A bientôt Karen. »

Les deux amies se quittèrent. Gaïa aurait aimé rester avec elle, ne pas à avoir à attendre encore deux longues semaine épuisantes. Mais elle attendra encore un peu.

Les deux semaines passèrent assez vites au goût de Gaïa. Les journées se succédaient, toujours aussi ennuyeuses, toujours aussi monotones. Elle avait déjà lu tous les livres intéressants (donc, ce qui éliminait la métamorphose, parce que c'était barbant, et également la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, parce que de toute façon, le nouveau prof n'allait pas suivre le programme mis en vigueur.).

Le Poudlard Express était impressionnant. Gaïa en avait toujours gardé ce sentiment. C'était un train avec une de ces anciennes locomotives à vapeur, qui crachaient de grandes effluves grisâtres, enfumant ainsi tout le quai 9 ¾. La peinture rouge était étincelante, et Gaïa se demanda si on ne repeignait pas le train tous les ans. Déjà, de nombreux adolescents s'affairaient autour des wagons. Il y avait des larmes (sûrement des Première Année), des cris de joie, des cris tout courts. D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment très bruyant. Un peu trop.

« Ah, mais c'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? »

C'était vraiment énervant tout ce bruit. Elle en avait marre d'être sur le quai. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était mettre ses affaires dans le train, s'asseoir dans un compartiment, manger des tonnes de sucreries, qu'elle regrettera d'avoir dévoré le lendemain en voyant la balance, et d'arriver le plus vite possible à Poudlard pour constater à quel point elle peut être pitoyable quand elle a faim. Mais bien sûr, Karen était en retard. Comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait jamais su respecter un emploi du temps. Et ça avait le don d'énerver Gaïa.

A onze heures moins trois, elle arriva enfin, son tee-shirt à l'envers, son pantalon à moitié boutonné, et ses cheveux en désordre. Elle s'excusa.

« Allez, allez, on se dépêche, sinon vous allez le rater. »

Elles montèrent en catimini dans un wagon traînant la lourde valise derrière elles. La porte se referma juste après leur passage. Gaïa se retourna, et par la vitre, vis sa mère les yeux brillant de larmes. Elle lut sur ses lèvres un « je t'aime », auquel elle répondit par un large sourire, et lui adressa un signe de main. Le train parti, laissant sur le quai Susan qui sentait un pincement au cœur.

« Allez il faut se dépêcher… » dit Karen en tirant sa valise

« Bah ! De toute façon, vu le retard qu'on a, il y a peut de chances pour qu'on ait de bonnes places. »

Karen rougit violemment, sentant la critique cachée. Elle entrèrent dans un wagon où Faith, Lily Evans, et Cristelle Gaminier étaient déjà installés. Les jeunes filles furent accueillies avec chaleur. Elles les aidèrent à monter les valises. Une fois installées, la conversation dévia sur les vacances. Lily était allée en colonie de vacances moldue, et elle avait adoré.

« C'était super marrant faire semblant d'être Moldue. J'avais l'impression de retomber en enfance. »

« Personnellement, je suis allée dans la famille d'Eddy, en Ecosse. C'était… intéressant. Surtout le fait de pouvoir boire de l'alcool dans les bars, alors qu'on est mineurs. »

« Dis surtout que tu avais le droit de dormir dans une chambre à part avec lui. »

« C'est vrai que c'était pas mal non plus. » dit elle avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Toutes ce mire à rire. Cristelle Gaminier et Eddy Salla étaient ensemble depuis leur troisième année. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté depuis, et était bien parti pour être le couple de la promotion de cette année. De plus, Cristelle étant une jeune fille très bavarde, elle adorait raconter ses histoires de couples, jusqu'aux moindres détails. En résumé, toutes les jeunes filles qui dormaient dans le même dortoir savaient tout du couple, en passant des cadeaux des anniversaires (car il y en avait un certain nombre), jusqu'aux ébats amoureux (car il y en avait encore plus que d'anniversaires, c'est pour dire !).

« Tiens en parlant de mecs, comment ça va avec Anthony, Gaïa ? »

« Il n'a rien dit à ses parents si c'est ça que tu veux savoir, Cristelle. »

« Mouais… c'est moyen ça. Ça ne t'embête pas un peu cette histoire ? »

« Euh… Disons que je ne supporte pas le fait que ces parents ou même ses grands parents puissent me juger sans me connaître. Mais bon, il faut faire des concessions, non ? »

« Pas de ce genre l ! » protesta Lily « S'il t'aime, il devrait assumer ses sentiments. »

Gaïa se sentait mal à l'aise. D'une part parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son amie avait raison, et aussi parce qu'elle n'aimait pas faire croire que ça la touchait vraiment. Parce que, c'est vrai que les parents de son petit ami avaient un mauvais état d'esprit, mais pouvait-elle vraiment reprocher à l'attitude des parents d'Anthony, alors qu'elle ne s'intéressait que très peu à lui ?

« C'est vrai Gaïa ! Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur est mignon qu'il peut se permettre de ne pas te considérer comme ton égal ! »

Et c'était reparti pour un débat idéologique, uniquement animé par Lily Evans. Il était normal pour une fille de féministe de finir par lutter pour l'égalité entre sorciers et sorcières, d'origines moldues, ou non.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens le portrait d'un autre garçon… et son nom ne commence pas par A, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Cristelle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent légèrement.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer !! A croire que tout ce que je dis se ramène à Potter pour toi ! »

« Tu vois que tu ramènes tout à lui !! » s'exclama triomphalement Cristelle

« Mais non, c'est toi qui… Oh et puis merde, je ne vais pas m'égosiller à essayer de te faire entendre raison. »

Alors que Cristelle ouvrait la bouche pour la taquiner encore un peu (c'était son jeu préfér !), la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, et laissa apparaître quatre filles : Ruth Barry, Nayumi Akata, Emily Greep, et May Kastner. Ces filles étaient les pires garces que l'école avait eu jusque là. Ruth était de taille moyenne, plutôt ronde, les cheveux bruns au carré et de petits yeux porcins qu'elle plissait pour un oui ou pour un non. Nayumi était japonaise. Elle de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, un peu comme Gaïa, mais nettement plus fins et fourchus. Elle avait les mensurations des mannequins professionnelles, c'est-à-dire très minces, et assez grandes. Si elle ne s'affichait pas continuellement ce mauvais sourire, elle aurait pu être très belle Les deux jeunes filles étaient à Serpentard. Emily était quelqu'un d'assez lunatique. Elle changeait d'humeur comme de chemises, et cela pouvait être parfois très délicat d'engager une conversation avec elle. De taille moyenne également, elle avait des cheveux blonds platine, des yeux d'un bleu perçant et des courbes plutôt avantageuses. Le problème était que sa lunatico-manie touchait également son intelligence et son bon sens. May était quant elle la leader de cette bande. D'une part pour sa facilité à éviter les ennuis, mais aussi pour sa capacité de se rendre intouchable : en effet, elle était brillante, gentille, et même douce. Elle s'était construite en trois ans, une réputation d'élève modèle que rien ne semblait pouvoir démolir. Qui soupçonnerai la magnifique préfète de Serdaigle d'être la responsable toutes les horreurs qui se produisaient parfois dans l'école ? Même son physique jouait en sa faveur. Ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés formaient des anglaises parfaites au début de ces cheveux raides. Son nez légèrement en trompette était constellé de taches de rousseurs. Elle avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Mais les seules personnes qui avaient le droit et le « privilège » de voir le véritable visage de May, à savoir celui d'une fille cruelle, diabolique, malsaine, et sans pitié, étaient les Gryffondor féminines et particulièrement Gaïa, Lily, Karen, et Cristelle. Personne ne savait pourquoi elles les avaient dans le nez. Peut être parce qu'elle se sentait en compétition. On lui avait toujours soupçonné un faible pour l'un des Maraudeurs, parce qu'en leurs présences elle était particulièrement gentille et agréable.

« Tiens ! Mais regardez qui voila !! Les petites Gryffondorettes se font une séance de remise à niveau ? »

Elles ricanèrent. Ce que c'était pathétique les larbins ! D'un regard noir, May fit arrêter leurs gloussements (qui ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux que faisaient les poules).

« Alors ? » reprit-elle un sourire en coin « Je vois que vous êtes toujours l »

« Oui oui, Kastner, ne t'inquiète donc pas, nous sommes toujours en vie. » répliqua froidement Lily

« C'est bien dommage, Evans ! » siffla Nayumi.

« Ferme-la Akata » s'exclama Karen.

« Tiens tu sais parler, toi ? Tu protèges ta maîtresse ? C'est un beau petit chienchien ça !! » dit-elle avec mièvrerie.

« J'ouvre ma bouche quand je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper » étouffa Karen « et je vais le redire tiens, histoire que ta tête vide imprime bien : Ferme la ! »

Gaïa fut soufflée par le courage de son amie. Karen n'avait jamais supporté les conflits, et d'ordinaire, c'était elle qui la défendait, pas le contraire !

« J'aime pas ton chien » dit alors Emily avec mépris. « Il faudrait que tu le dresses mieux ! »

« C'est sûr, tu ne veux pas une petite leçon de dressage, Ackles ? » demanda May.

« Va te faire mettre, Kastner ! »

« Et en plus elle fait des rimes !! » railla Ruth

« Kastner, dégage ! On t'a rien fait alors lâche-nous ! » s'exclama Gaïa

« C'est là, qu'est le jeu ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'attendrais sagement que vous bougiez vos petits culs pour vous rappeler que vous m'êtes inférieures ? »

« Tu m'expliques en quoi tu m'es supérieure ? » demanda Gaïa, tremblante de colère

« Tu m'as parfaitement comprise, sale sang-de-Bourbe »

Elle fit mouche. Lily, Gaïa et Karen se levèrent d'un bond, et sortirent leurs baguettes, suivit de près par Cristelle. Faith quant à elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait un livre dans les mains, qu'elle avait laissé tombé à l'entente de l'insulte. Les autres filles aussi avaient leurs baguettes en main. Elles semblaient toutes sur le point de combattre, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Entrèrent alors quatre jeunes hommes. L'un portait des lunettes rondes, avait les cheveux en bataille, des yeux très noirs, et un sourire magnifique. Un autre avait les cheveux châtains clair, et son visage semblait être épuisé. Ses petits yeux vert clair étaient bordés de grands cernes violâtres. Le troisième était assez grand, élancé. Il était brun, ses cheveux étaient mi-longs, son sourire très charmeur, et il y avait dans son regard une lueur puérile. Le dernier était plutôt rond, pas très grand, mais il dégageait un certain charme. Ses cheveux blond foncés lui tombaient devant les yeux, et une fossette se dessinait au coin de sa joue replète. Un ange passa.

Presque au même moment, toutes les jeunes filles abaissèrent leurs baguettes. Un deuxième ange passa.

« On… on arrive peut être pas au bon moment ? » demanda timidement James.

« Pou… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda May avec un grand sourire.

Et revoilà la May Kastner parfaite ! Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Sa schizophrénie allait finir par la bouffer un jour, et ce jour là, elle serait aux premières loges pour la voir se ridiculiser, se faire lyncher, se faire mal ou pire encore. En attendant, Gaïa serait les poings pour ne pas hurler de rage.

« Non, mais vous alliez quand même vous battre l ! » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ? Nous battre ? Sirius, je suis préfète. Jamais je ne me serais battue, contres elles ou contre n'importe qui ! »

« On a eu peur quand même. Ça m'aurait attristé de devoir lever ma baguette contre toi, May. » dit Sirius, toujours avec ce même sourire.

« Tes paroles pourraient porter à confusion, Sirius. Je pourrais les prendre au pied de la lettre… »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Tout le monde savait que Sirius Black était un coureur de jupons. D'ailleurs, il pouvait se le permettre, car il était véritablement canon.

« Bon on va devoir partir. Désolée Sirius. Une autre fois peut être… »

Et elles partirent. James eut un rapide regard vers Lily, mais celle-ci détourna ses yeux. James Potter et Lily Evans. Depuis la première année ils se haïssaient. Enfin, Lily haïssait James. Parce que depuis peu, l'un des plus beau garçon de l'école semblait avoir changé d'avis sur la question. James était tombé amoureux de Lily-la-Tigresse, Lily-la-Bêcheuse, Lily-l'Intello-Psychopathe (d'après les doux sobriquets de Potter). Oh ! Pas juste un béguin comme il en avait l'habitude. Non ! Un amour fou et passionnel, à sens unique apparemment. L'épisode d'après les examens, sur la pelouse du parc, l'an dernier, ne semblait pas l'avoir découragé.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Remus.

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas !! » dit Karen avec reconnaissance. « Vous êtes arrivés juste à temps. »

« Un peu plus et vous auriez eu le droit à un véritable duel. Je les aurais tuées !! » dit Gaïa, bouillant encore de rage.

« Vous exagérez, les filles. » dit alors Black. « Elles sont très gentilles ces filles ! »

« C'est sûr que les dragons sont moins prévenants qu'elles ! » ironisa Lily.

« Kastner est une véritable garce ! » rugit Karen.

« May est très gentille… Vous savez pas vous y prendre avec elle… »

« Ton problème, Black, c'est que tu penses plus avec ce que tu as entre les jambes, plutôt qu'avec ce que tu as dans la tête ! » dit malicieusement Gaïa.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Sirius se vexa, et partit du compartiment en grommelant. Le fou rire redoubla de force. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Remus leur dit :

« On était – je devrais plutôt dire j'étais – venu vous dire que le train allait arriver. Donc il faudrait peut-être s'habiller. »

Et les trois Maraudeurs sortirent à leur tour. Poudlard enfin. Après deux long mois d'attente, elle y était enfin. Gaïa était pressée d'arriver. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et sortit pour voir à une fenêtre le paysage.

Elle fut percutée par un jeune homme plutôt costaux qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Il avait des cheveux châtains très courts et des yeux bleu vert. Il était très beau. Il passa vite en s'excusant. Gaïa était certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Qui était ce ? Un nouveau ? Pourtant il paraissait vieux, plus vieux qu'elle. Elle aperçu un écusson de Serdaigle. Sa mémoire se détériorait… Elle resta dans le couloir pendant quelques minutes à regarder dans le vague, certaine que ce type ne lui était pas inconnu pour autant. Une sorte de familiarité qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Faith sortit du compartiment et lui demanda ce qu'elle regardait. Elle sursauta, comme si elle s'était assoupie.

« C'est que… je viens de croiser quelqu'un et je sais pas qui c'est… Pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Un mec grand, cheveux courts clairs, yeux verts, plutôt bien foutus… A Serdaigle apparemment »

« Ah je vois ! Tu parles sûrement de Will Watson. C'est quelqu'un d'assez discret, un 7ème année. Je ne le connais pas très bien, mais il paraît que son père est un grand diplomate irlandais. C'est un batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch. »

Gaïa rêvassa encore quelques instants. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle assistait à un match de Quidditch, elle regardait l'attrapeur ou les poursuiveur, et non les batteurs.

« Allez viens ! »lui dit Faith « Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal de ne pas connaître tout le monde ! »

Gaïa approuva de la tête. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu… Mais le train commençait déjà à siffler, signe de son entrée en gare.

L'année allait être plus intéressante que prévu…

**Fin du 1er chapitre.**

_NDC : OUEEEEEE !! ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS MA RUBRIQUUUUUUUE !!! CA VA SAIGNERRRRRR !!!_


	2. Prise de tête et prise de bec

**Titre :** Terre en Flamme

**Auteur :**(La) Puce

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ! D'une part parce que si c'était le cas, jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais fait mourir Sirius, et puis aussi parce que je ne touche pas une thune en écrivant ceci.

**Protection parentale :** G

**Livres :** Tous les livres parus (donc les 5)

**Résumé :** 1976, l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner ?

**Note de L'auteur :** je voudrais remercier Kazy, ma fabuleuse, ma merveilleuse, mon adorable, mon modèle, ma déesse de correctrice (qui me soutient beaucoup moralement…), mon Ange, qui m'aime et pour qui s'est amplement réciproque, ma première revieweuse, Badmoony (ça fait plaisir…). Je voulais aussi dire que les maraudeurs ne seront pas très présents dans ce chapitre (et oui, ce sont des stars, je ne peux décemment pas leurs imposer un rythme trop dur…), mais on ne s'affole pas ! Ils seront au rendez vous au prochain…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Gaïa est une sorcière qui n'a jamais connu son père sorcier, et vit avec sa mère Moldue, qui ne supporte pas la Magie. Arrive enfin la rentrée, où elle pourra se libérer de ses angoisses dues au complot mondial qui se trame…

Terre en Flamme 

**Chapitre 2 :** Prise de tête et prise de bec

Il faisait déjà nuit quand le grand train rouge arriva sur le quai. L'air s'était nettement rafraîchi. Le vent soufflait dans les arbres à proximité, qui courbaient légèrement l'échine devant les bourrasques. Aucun bruit d'oiseau, juste le bruissement des arbres. Remarquez, il aurait été difficile d'entendre le moindre cri d'un animal étant donné la cacophonie que faisaient le convoi et les élèves qui en descendaient.

Tous les élèves se bousculaient les uns aux autres, afin de respirer autre chose que de l'air condensé et âpre du long trajet. On sortait également les écharpes, on boutonnait les cols afin de ne pas prendre froid.

« Les premières années, par ici s'il vous plait. » gronda une voix puissante.

Un petit groupe à peine plus grand que des Lilliputiens avancèrent, qui se collaient les uns aux autres, en claquant des dents à s'en casser les crocs, s'approchèrent de Hogg, le gardien de Poudlard. Hogg était un homme d'un âge indéfinissable, trapu, avec une barbe de couleur poivre sel qui lui mangeait le visage. Même si il était de taille moyenne, Hogg avait une voix très forte, et forçait le respect par son âge et son aspect. Il avait toujours été très énergique, et se passionnait pour les animaux de la forêt interdite. Derrière lui, Hagrid, son assistant, le dépassait de deux têtes et demi. Hagrid avait le visage presque complètement caché par sa masse très volumineuse de cheveux bruns emmêlés et par sa barbe broussailleuse. C'était un homme assez timide, très gentil, qui était malheureusement d'une maladresse affligeante. Il aidait souvent le professeur Brûlopot, qui s'occupait du cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Hagrid semblait avoir un faible pour les créatures les plus dangereuses, comme les Crabes de feu, les Kradhvs (sorte de caméléon grisâtre vivant dans les pays nordiques, particulièrement dangereux car il avale ses victimes en leur faisant croire qu'il y a de la chaleur… comme quoi, Gaïa retenait bien ses cours !!) qu'il avait on ne sait comment, réussit à apporter le temps d'un cours.… Bref, toutes les petites (ou grosses) bêtes qu'on aimerait éviter de rencontrer.

Karen descendit et grogna.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait froid !!! »

«Je ne te le fais pas dire !! » ajouta Faith en frissonnant.

Faith-la-Frileuse était de retour. Faith avait toujours eu horreur du froid. Même en été, elle trouvait un moyen de mettre un pull col roulé. Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers les diligences sombres sans chevaux, et entrèrent dans l'une d'elles. Le trajet fut silencieux, quoique interrompus par les reniflements de Faith.

La diligence s'arrêta devant le château de Poudlard. C'était un monument qu'on pouvait facilement qualifier d'imposant. Par la taille d'abord, mais aussi par le mystère qui l'entourait ; une sorte d'aura qui l'enveloppait, et le rendant… magique ! L'immense forteresse était faite en vieilles pierres, qui semblaient miraculeusement encore tenir en place, étant donné son âge présumé. A certains endroits, du lierre montait jusqu'à de hautes fenêtres. Celles-ci étaient toutes illuminées, ce qui rendait le château encore plus merveilleux que jamais. Gaïa regarda pendant un certain temps l'édifice, un sourire ému aux lèvres. De nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire ; elle se revoyait encore le regarder béatement, lorsqu'en première année, elle avait traversé le lac sur les barques. Elle, qui doutait encore de sa propre identité de sorcière à l'époque, avait alors prit conscience de toute la véracité de ce que sa mère avait dit. Elle se revoyait également rencontrer Lily Evans, cette petite rousse fourrée dans ses livres, qui tremblait à l'idée de ne pas réussir.

« Eh ! Gaïa ? » une main passa devant ses yeux « Redescends sur terre !! »

Elle sursauta. Elle secoua la tête afin de bien sortir de sa rêverie, et entra dans le hall. Elle le traversa et alla s'installer dans la Grande Salle. Elle alla s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor, près de Lily et Cristelle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le ciel magique. Obscur, chargé de nuages, on aurait vraiment pu le confondre avec le véritable ciel. Les milliers de chandelles qui flottaient au dessus des quatre tables éclairaient cependant la voûte prodigieuse. Gaïa se surprenait toujours à rêver quand elle détaillait la Grande Salle. Elle n'était pourtant plus en première année !

Un bourdonnement sonore s'élevait de toutes les tables. On retrouvait tout le monde, on parlait du dernier match de Quidditch, on s'impatientait de voir arriver le repas… enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître Mc Gonagall, suivit d'un petit groupe de premières années. Ils semblaient tous apeuré, étonnés.

« Est-ce qu'on avait aussi cette tête là quand on avait leur âge ? » chuchota Cristelle, avec un sourire espiègle.

« Laisse moi réfléchir » fit alors Lily. « Non, toi c'était plutôt : « Mon dieu, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Si je continue je vais faire une nouvelle crise d'urticaire aiguë. Et si je me prends mes pieds dans ma robe ? Merlin je me sens défaillir ! » ou un truc dans le genre… »

Pendant qu'elle avait parlé, elle avait imité à merveille Cristelle, qui avait une réputation depuis ce jour de « petite chose fragile ». Son visage prit une teinte violacée, tandis que les jeunes filles se cachaient le visages pour ne pas que McGonagall les voit rire.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et le silence se fit aussitôt. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença son discours habituel :

« Bienvenue à vous, jeunes élèves de premières années, et à vous, les anciens. Je tiens à vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur, qui ont tendance à être… comment dire pour trouver les mots justes… négligés. » Il appuya son regard bleu pétillant sur James, Sirius, Peter et Remus, ce qui provoqua quelques rires dans les tables. Les Maraudeurs affichèrent un grand sourire, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Lily. « Tout d'abord, les Bombabouses, Boules puantes ou autre provenant de n'importe quelle boutique, moldues ou sorcières confondues, seront confisqués par notre concierge, Apollon Picet. De plus, les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt Interdite – elle porte ce nom pour cette raison, ajouta-il avec un lin d'œil - si vous souhaitez vivre heureux longtemps. A ma grande déception, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront restreintes, étant donné les circonstances actuelles. » Quelques protestations se firent entendre, surtout chez les troisième année, qui n'y étaient encore jamais allés « J'espère qu'à l'aube de cette nouvelle année, vous ne vous laisserez pas aller par de futiles querelles entre les Maisons. Vous êtes encore jeunes, mais bientôt vous serez des adultes. Apprenez à vivre en bonne entente, entres vous, mais aussi avec tous les autres sorciers du monde. C'est là le seul souhait d'un vieillard sénile. » Il marqua un arrêt. La lumière des chandelles creusait ses rides, le rendant plus vieux encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un long silence se fit. Tous comprenaient, tous savaient. Qui n'avait pas perdu un être cher, un proche, ou juste une connaissance ces temps ci ? « Je tiens également à vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Hyppolite Unicorn. »

Le dit professeur se leva. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux courts, d'une couleur terne, comme si ils étaient usés avec le temps. Ses yeux noirs étaient vifs, et brillaient d'un éclat de jeunesse. Il portait en dessous de sa robe de sorcier noire, un pantalon noir moldu, une chemise blanche, et portait en guise de cravate, un petit morceau de tissu en velours vert bouteille.

Après quelques applaudissements, Dumbledore se rassit, laissant place à la chanson du Choipeau magique.

_Mes enfants cette année_

_Je suis triste de vous le dire_

_Sera cette fois sans grande rime._

_Votre directeur m'a doublé._

_Restez sur vos gardes mais faîtes vous confiance_

_Vous êtes jeunes profitez bien_

_Car beaucoup cette année nous quitterons enfin_

_Après sept années de dure et laborieuse cadence._

_Mais laissez vos maisons et marchez main dans la main_

_Car en-dehors on y voit le danger et ses grandes canines,_

_Alors protégez vous bien de ces heures assassines._

_Mais aujourd'hui c'est la répartition,_

_Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler des quatre maisons._

_Si Gryffondor est mon choix,_

_Le courage sera votre exploit,_

_Vaillant et sans faille, dès le début des combats,_

_Bagarreur comme pas deux, ainsi tu vivras._

_Si c'est vers Serpentard que ton chemin te mène_

_Dans votre tête, la malice s'y promène,_

_Les règlements ne seront pas vos barrières_

_Et vous avez un certain don, pour protéger vos arrières._

_Si travailleurs et érudits vous serez,_

_Allez chez Serdaigle, je peux vous l'assurer,_

_Toujours avec une grande soif de connaissance,_

_Et vraiment très peu d'absurde concurrence._

_Et enfin la dernière et non la moindre,_

_Poufsouffle la Grande Maison des gens biens,_

_Celle où la loyauté est indescriptible_

_Et où la patience est parfaitement visible._

_Allez, élèves de première année,_

_N'ayez pas peur et comme vos aînés_

_Coiffez moi afin que je puisse lire,_

_Et attendez patiemment que ma réponse se dise._

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit alors entendre dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves se mirent à chuchoter, faisant des commentaires sur le début de la chanson. Mais le professeur McGonagall racla sa gorge, et annonça aux élèves que la répartition allait commencer. Elle prit le Choipeau, et appela le premier nom « Ausen Nathanaëlle »

Pendant que le Choipeau réfléchissait, Gaïa se pencha vers Lily et Karen.

« Il est plutôt lugubre cette année ou c'est moi ? »

« Nan, il est vraiment glauque. » chuchota Karen

« SERDAIGLE » hurla le Choipeau

« Ayache Célestin »

« Il donne sûrement des avertissements… » chuchota Lily « Le tout c'est de savoir à qui … »

« POUFSOUFFLE »

« C'est évident » reprit Gaïa un peu plus fort pour couvrir les applaudissements de la table juste à côté « Il s'adresse aux Aspirants, nan ? »

« Alexander Victor »

« GRYFFONDOR »

« Oui je pense aussi. Mais alors pourquoi il veut une cohésion entre Maisons ? »

« J'espère qu'il ne veut pas que je fasse amie-amie avec Kastner ou White » Elle frissonna. Marina White était une folle furieuse, dans le propre sens du terme. Elle avait une réputation horrible, et elle ne démentait aucune rumeur sur son compte. Elle n'avait pas volé son entrée à Serpentard, et Gaïa aurait préféré se retrouver dans un lit avec Slimerick, l'infâme professeur de potions, plutôt que trente secondes seules avec White. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur, rien qu'en pensant à Slimerick dans son lit. Non, finalement les deux scènes se valaient, question horreur et dégoût. Elle applaudit au nom de Déborah Cook, une petite fille noire qui vint s'installer à la table des Gryffondor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Et ce fut ainsi une flopée de noms, qui s'en suivait du nom de la Maison avec les applaudissements de la table de celle-ci. Après le dernier nom « Willers Théodore » qui alla se mettre à côté de White (« En voila un qui va pas faire long feu !! » pensa Gaïa). Dumbledore se leva.

« Bien, après cette longue et pénible répartition nos estomacs, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Et alors se produisit le miracle des banquets de début d'année : les plats en or se remplirent aussitôt de mets divers et variés. Les premières années s'étonnèrent d'abord, mais en voyant leurs aînés se ruer sur les pâtés en croûte et le jambon fumé, ils ne se firent pas prier. La purée de pommes de terre, les haricots, blancs ou verts, les cuisses de poulets, le rôti de porc aux pruneaux, les tourtes aux pommes de terres et au lard les sauces au poivre, à l'échalote, aux fines herbes, à l'oignon, furent assaillis par les élèves affamés. Le pichet de jus de citrouille passait de mains en mains. Les conversations reprirent bon train. Gaïa, qui avait fini son assiette de patates douces et de filet de dinde, repensa au discours du directeur. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit directement ses pensées, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot sans arrêt ? C'était frustrant de ne pas comprendre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçu Faith en pleine discussion avec ses camarades. Puis son regard se posa sur le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé dans le Poudlard Express. Il riait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Sacha Grey, ainsi qu'avec deux autres filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Gaïa ne pus s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui rappelait quelqu'un. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait. Il planta son regard vert dans ses yeux. Elle détourna alors le regard, comme gênée par l'insistance du garçon. Elle se remit à parler avec Karen, qui se mettait à faire l'éloge de la Corse. A la fin du repas, Lily, Karen, et Gaïa se dirigèrent comme tous les autres élèves en direction de la salle commune.

Remus prononça le mot de passe « Pelote de laine » et le tableau de la grosse dame pivota, laissant place à une grande pièce aux couleurs chaudes. Elle était octogonale, et sur chaque mur il y avait une tapisserie brodée de fils d'or et ocre, représentant un paysage assez médiéval. Elle était éclairée par des torches, et dans la grande cheminée grondait un feu opulent. Les énormes fauteuils en cuir rouges étaient dirigés vers le feu afin que les élèves puissent se réchauffer et se prélasser en même temps. Plusieurs coussins avaient également été disposés par terre, sur les tapis qui recouvraient le sol. La salle commune des Gryffondor donnait une puissante atmosphère confortable et douillette.

« Ça fait du bien d'être de retour à la maison !! » jubila James, qui s'effondra dans un des fauteuils.

« Je t'approuve à cent pour cent, Cornedrue. » dit Sirius qui l'imita.

« Vous pourriez montrer un meilleur exemple pour les premières années ! » siffla Lily. « Vous n'avez aucun savoir vivre ! »

James la fixa. Elle détourna le regard.

« C'est bon, Evans ! Détends-toi un peu… On vient à peine d'arriver que déjà tu nous enquiquines avec tes histoires de savoir vivre… » dit Sirius.

« Mais je… »

« C'est bon t'as gagné !! On s'en va ! » Sirius se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Lily. « Quelle rabat-joie tu fais !! »

Et il sortit. Lily se mit à rougir.

« Je ne voulais pas le mettre dans cet état… » dit elle à mi-voix.

« Je sais Lily » dit alors James en se levant. « mais c'est plus compliqué. Il ne faut pas lui parler de son éducation… »

Elle hocha la tête. Bien sûr, Sirius avait toujours été sensible à ce sujet. Qui n'était pas au courant pour la réputation des Black ? Cette famille faisait partie des Quatorze Familles. Elle était très grande, sûrement la plus grande d'ailleurs. Mais les Black n'étaient pas connus pour leur nombre, mais pour leurs préjugés, et pour leurs tendances à pratiquer la magie noire. Sirius était une exception à la règle. Il en avait surpris plus d'un en étant envoyé à Gryffondor et pas à Serpentard comme ses nombreuses cousines. Beaucoup l'aurait jugé, mais son humour et sa classe auraient finis par attendrir et les garçons et surtout les filles.

James souhaita bonne nuit à Lily, les salua, et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Peter, comme tout bon suiveur qui se respecte, lui a emboîté le pas. Remus quand à lui resta silencieux.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je tombe de sommeil ! » s'exclama Gaïa en s'étirant. « Bonne nuit Remus »

Karen lui souhaita également bonne nuit et suivit son amie. Lily les rejoint un peu après. Délia était également là. C'était une autre de leur condisciple, mais celle-ci préférait la compagnie des Poufsouffle. C'était une fille discrète, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup. Même son physique la rendait invisible. Pourtant, combien de fois les jeunes filles de son année avait essayé de nouer des liens avec elle, de lui parler, de communiquer simplement ? Oh bien sûr elle ne leur était pas antipathique ; mais elle était distante. Toujours polie, mais distante. Comme à son habitude, elle les salua gentiment, et se mit dans son lit, prenant bien soin de fermer le rideau du baldaquin. Karen haussa les épaules. Gaïa se mit en pyjama, et se mit en tailleur sur le lit de Lily. Karen fit la même chose. Et puis elles commencèrent à parler. Elles parlèrent de tout : des vacances, des potins, des derniers tours qu'elles avaient vu faire par tierce personnes, et très vite, elle dériva vers les garçons, plus précisément de James Potter.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir lâché l'affaire » se résigna Lily. « j'avais pourtant été claire après l'examen des Buses, nan ? »

Ses amies ne répondirent pas. C'est vrai que d'ordinaire, James était une véritable girouette en ce qui concerne les filles. Mais depuis deux ans qu'il s'était amouraché de Lily, il n'était sorti avec aucunes de ses groupies.

« Quel… » Lily ne finit pas, mais son silence en disait long.

Gaïa soupira. Il est vrai que Potter était souvent agaçant. C'était quelqu'un d'assez orgueilleux, trop sûr de lui-même, vaniteux comme un paon, arrogant, fier… Le parfait petit fils unique d'une famille de riches. Lily répétait souvent d'ailleurs que l'argent n'achetait pas tout, puisque « Potter m'as-tu-vu » n'avait pas l'option modestie intégrée dans son organisme. Non, décidément, Potter allait devoir s'accrocher, et faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne serait-ce que se faire apprécier d'elle.

« C'est vrai qu'il a été particulièrement ignoble avec Rogue… » soupira Karen.

« Bah… » fit Lily. « C'est plus le geste qui m'a déplu. Rogue l'a bien mérité. Mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire » ajouta-t-elle ça.

« Bon moi j'suis crevée ! » dit Gaïa

Karen regarda sa montre. Il était une heure du matin. Il était largement le temps d'aller dormir. Gaïa se pelotonna dans son lit, et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, elles se réveillèrent en retard (Karen avait oublié de mettre le réveil). Pas de chance, leurs premier cours était celui des potions. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent cinq minutes après que les élèves soient en entrés en classe, Slimerick ne se priva pour leurs faire des remontrances, quoique le mot était faible et erroné. En fait, le professeur jubilait dès qu'il avait l'occasion de malmener des élèves de Gryffondor, et les Maraudeurs étaient sa cible la plus facile. Seulement aujourd'hui, c'était comme si vous présentiez un steak grillé à un berger allemand qui ne se nourrissait plus que de croquettes végétariennes pour régime draconien. Il retroussa les babines (la comparaison du chien n'était pas si fausse) et afficha un sourire satisfait, dévoilant ses longues canines.

« Miss Evans » susurra-t-il. « Je suis bien étonné de vous voir en retard. L'année ne fait que commencer que déjà vous vous sentez l'obligation de vous faire remarquer. Vos performances intellectuelles ne vous suffisent donc plus ? »

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner. James avait lancé un regard noir au professeur, qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Lily alla s'asseoir sans rien dire en ignorant superbement les gloussements de Ruth et Nayumi.

« Ah je comprends mieux ce qui a pu retarder une élève aussi brillante (et il insista dessus) que vous » Il renifla avec mépris. « Miss Fulèna ne devait pas être loin. Il est étrange de constater que dès qu'il s'agit de retard, votre nom, ou votre tête apparaît comme par magie. »

Elle rougit furieusement. Elle sortit ses affaires, le nez collé dans son sac. Il se tourna vers Gaïa. Il la toisa.

« J'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor. Et j'espère que vous ne tenterez pas de recommencer…»

Gaïa ouvrit la bouche d'indignation, mais elle se tut au regard féroce de Lily. Il alla au tableau, et tapota celui-ci avec sa baguette. Des ingrédients apparurent alors, et bien sûr sans le nom de la potion. Il ne mettait jamais le nom de la potion au tableau, afin de rendre les élèves anxieux. C'était son occupation préférée. Il se gratta les joues où poussait une barbe de trois jours. Au contact de ses doigts, la joue frémit, laissant apparaître des petites ondulations de graisse. C'était proprement répugnant. Gaïa détourna les yeux, de peur qu'il ne puisse lire dans ses yeux quelle abjection elle éprouvait pour lui. Elle commença à sortir l'écorce de sorbier, ainsi que la bile de sanglier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Karen. Elle avait les joues en feu et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle tremblait, et elle faillit renverser les œufs de cailles. Lily quant à elle resta comme à son ordinaire calme et concentrée. Elle ne prêtait pas attention aux regards insistants de James, qui finit par se couper le doigt en tranchant en lamelle le ventricule de chèvre. Gaïa étouffa un petit rire. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas doué… Le cours se passa sans incident, sauf que le chaudron de Peter se mit à danser sur les tables, et que celui de Gaïa chantait « God save the Queen. » Slimerick ôta dix points de plus à Gryffondor, ce qui valu quelques remarques des Serpentard à la sortie du cours.

« Et dire que cette potion devait rendre un objet à sa nature première… » se lamenta Gaïa. « Je ne savais pas que mon chaudron avait été choriste pour sa Majesté dans une autre vie… »

Les potions n'avaient jamais été son fort, et il ne le serait jamais. Elle soupira.

« Dis-toi que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu une potion ratée… Peter s'est encore fait traité de bon à rien par « Skilmirite »… » tenta Lily pour la réconforter.

Gaïa hocha la tête. C'est vrai que Peter et elle étaient les plus mauvais élèves de potion de toute la classe. Rogue prenait d'ailleurs un malin plaisir de les ridiculiser, imitant ou décrivant ce qu'avaient fait leurs chaudrons la fois précédente.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose. McGonagall les attendait, debout, lisant un bout de parchemin couleur rouge.

« Oh oh... ça c'est le parchemin pour les points… » chuchota alors Karen

Tous les élèves commençaient déjà à sortir leurs affaires, quand le professeur froissa le parchemin. Elle semblait furieuse.

« Misses Ackles, Evans et Fulèna » commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblante de colère. « J'aimerais que l'on m'explique pourquoi et comment en à peine deux heures, Gryffondor vient de perdre vingt cinq points ! »

Gaïa regarda sa table, rouge de honte. Bien sûr, toute la classe était déjà au courant, mais ça faisait toujours plus mal quand on lui répétait. Karen était dans un état lamentable, et Lily n'en menait pas large non plus. Le professeur semblait bouillir sur place. Les Poufsouffle ne savaient pas quoi faire. Chacun se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise d'assister à une réprimande qui ne les concernait pas.

« Miss Evans, j'en attendais mieux de vous ! Vous savez à quel point c'est important, non ? »

Gaïa sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Et elle, elle ne le savait pas ? Etait-elle donc si bête que ça au regard des professeurs ?

« Je vous croyais plus responsable que cela ! J'espère que ce sera exceptionnel. »

Elle lança un dernier regard noir aux trois jeunes filles, puis commença son cours.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à transformer une chaise en moyen de transport. Cela peut être une voiture, un vélo ou bien un balai. Votre magie choisira en fonction de vos aptitudes à conduire le moyen en question. Faites qu'elle se transforme en Portoloin pour vous mesdemoiselles, comme cela vous ne ferez plus perdre de temps à la classe. » ajouta-t-elle froidement.

Elle se déplaça au centre de la pièce, sortit sa baguette, et la leva au dessus d'une chaise qui traînait là.

« _Transis mobilis »_

La chaise frémit, se souleva légèrement, et se changea en une bicyclette vert bouteille, d'un type assez ancien.

« Selon votre niveau, le moyen en question reste plus ou moins longtemps. Alors ne croyez pas de récupérer un balai neuf ou une voiture rutilante gratuitement. Vous risqueriez de vous retrouver sur une chaise et croyez moi, peu de gens survivent à une chute de trente mètres. Je parle surtout pour vous, Mr Black…»

Sirius se renfrogna. McGonagall demanda à ce que chacun prenne une chaise. Et pendant tout le cours, les _Transis mobilis _fusèrent dans la salle. Lily arriva rapidement à obtenir un petit cheval de course, et le professeur en profita pour la récompenser de dix points. Potter lui, fût cependant nettement plus précis que Lily, et le balai plus maniable (ce qui allait parfaitement pour son poste de poursuiveur) qui apparu était bien plus net, plus précis. Black obtint une mobylette, toute en bois, certes, mais une mobylette quand même ! Peter arriva difficilement à avoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une trottinette ; du moins pendant trente seconde, car elle ne cessait de se retransformer en chaise, ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Allez Peter c'est pas grave !! Au moins si t'es fatigué, tu pourras facilement te reposer ! » se moqua Sirius

Karen eu beaucoup plus de mal, car son balai avait un dossier, et quand elle se relâchait un temps soi peu, non seulement la chaise réapparaissait, mais en plus il y avait des morceau de paille aux extrémités du siège. Bertha Jorkins n'obtint rien du tout. Nessa et Nancy Bretcher, les jumelles, eurent chacune la moitié de l'autre, si bien qu'elles se disputèrent pour savoir qui en avait fait le plus. Délia eut un objet étrange, aux formes tellement peu précises que tout le monde même McGonagall tenta de trouver ce que c'était.

« C'est une barque, nan ? »

« Mais nan, quand on plisse des yeux on voit un patin ! »

« Tu l'as fumé ton patin !! C'est une fusée, vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? »

« Une quoi ? »

« Personnellement je pencherais plus pour une de ces chaises qu'on voit en Chine » tenta le professeur

« Mais c'est quoi une fusée ? »

« Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est une barque ! »

Le débat fut clôt car il s'avéra que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire paire de chaussures de randonnée. Sous les eux ébahis de tous les élèves, Délia les mis. Elle fut envoyée d'urgence à l'infirmerie, sous les rires incessants des élèves car le sort n'avait pas tenu, et la pauvre jeune fille c'était retrouvée coincée dans la chaise.

Quant à Joshua Lewis, elle/il acquit une chaise roulante.

« C'est quoi la signification ? » demanda-t-il pâle comme un linge.

« T'es un casse-cou, Lewis. Fallait bien quelque chose pour te sauver un jour ! » remarqua Karen, qui connaissait bien ses techniques d'attaques au Quidditch, puisqu'elle jouait au même poste d'Attrapeur.

Daniel Wells eut une sorte de bout de tissu à peine plus large qu'une serpillière qui commença à voler partout. Gaïa, elle se retrouva avec une paire de ski (« Mais comment veux-tu que je me déplace avec ça ? » s'énerva Gaïa) et les deux autres élèves de Poufsouffle (qui devaient être Quentin Tucken et Ralph Puttars, ou peut être l'inverse) n'obtirent pas de résultats très concluants.

Vint alors l'heure du repas. Gaïa se tenait le ventre tellement elle avait faim. Plusieurs fois elle avait failli s'évanouir parce qu'elle n'avait pas assez mangé le matin, mais quand elle ne mangeait rien, c'était pire que tout. Elle se rua sur le premier plat qu'elle trouva à sa portée. Karen soupira, s'affalant sur sa chaise.

« Comment j'ai pu souhaité revenir en cours ? Je devais être timbrée, c'est pas possible !! »

« ChataRaichonParchekechandéchaware ! » dit son amie la bouche pleine de chou-fleur.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi… même si tu parlais une autre langue que moi. » se moqua Karen.

Gaïa lui tira la langue. Elles finirent leur repas, après avoir insulté Slimerick de tous les noms.

« Bon, c'est quoi le prochain cours ? » demanda Gaïa qui ne retrouvait plus son emploi du temps.

« Sortilèges » dit Lily qui lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

Ah. Déjà, elle se sentit soulagée d'aller dans un cours qu'elle maîtrisait un peu près. Gaïa aimait beaucoup la magie, mais était souvent dépassé par les évènements. De plus, sa Magie était inégale selon les matières. En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle semblait rater tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Un peu comme en Potions, mais en pire. Les professeurs précédents lui avaient plusieurs fois répété que c'était quelque chose qui demandait de la volonté. « Que feras tu si tu te retrouve face à face avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? » lui avait demandé Mr Potorin, le dernier professeur en liste. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment songé... Elle s'en fichait, parce qu'après tout, qu'était-elle aux yeux de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Une fillette de Sang mêlé. Il y en avait tout Poudlard et même partout dans le monde. Elle n'était pas malchanceuse à ce point là ! Cependant, en Sortilèges, elle semblait plutôt dégourdie, et excellait particulièrement dans les sorts de la vie courante, tels que ensorceler une cuillère pour qu'elle touille toute seule, ou la nappe, ou une aiguille pour raccommoder un accro. Elle s'était même mise à la couture magique, et les pulls qu'elle fabriquait étaient de plus en plus beaux.

Elle se cogna à quelqu'un, et voulu l'injurier, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Anthony. Il l'a regarda avec de grands yeux, et la surprise passée, l'embrassa fougueusement, sans retenu.

« Je suis si heureux de te voir ! » dit-il avec tant de sincérité que Gaïa se sentit mal à l'aise « Je t'ai cherché dans le train mais Orlando m'a montré son nouveau manuscrit sur les Runes, qui d'ailleurs lui a coûté une fortune, et je t'ai complètement oublié… »

La jeune fille se renfrogna. Il était très gentil mais il pouvait faire preuve parfois d'un manque de tact incroyablement énervant et vexant. Elle le regarda de nouveau son petit ami. C'est vrai qu'il était assez beau, avec ses cheveux bruns bouclés, qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du coup, ses beaux yeux marron et sa bouche fine. Il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais il était mignon.

« Euh… je suis désolé, mais je suis déjà arrivée en retard ce matin, alors tu comprends… »

« Oui je sais, ça a fait le tour du collège que tu avais réussi à faire enlever des points dès le premier jour… Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aime avoir à protéger ma Dame. »

Il lui colla un bisou sur la joue et partit. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être protégé. Elle n'était pas faible. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être énervant par moment….

En entrant dans la salle, elle s'aperçut que les Serpentard partageaient leurs cours. Gaïa leva les yeux au ciel. Quand Dumbledore comprendra-t-il que ce n'est pas en mélangeant Serpentard et Gryffondor dans plusieurs cours que les choses s'arrangeront ?

« Il a de l'espoir à revendre, le p'tit père ! » chuchota Karen comme pour lui répondre.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que vous parlez, jeunes filles ? » demanda une voix fluttée derrière elles.

Le professeur Flitwik les regardait, les sourcils levés. Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à bafouiller, se confondant en excuses, lui assurant que ce n'était pas de lui qu'elles parlaient.

« Mmmh… Sachez, jeunes filles, que j'ai une ouïe très fine. Ne vous avisez pas de bavarder. Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez déjà fait perdre assez de points à votre Maison. »

Le tout petit professeur s'en alla, leurs jetant un dernier coup d'œil. Le cours commença. Lily était la meilleure encore une fois, pour faire apparaître un objet d'un endroit à un autre. Mais Gaïa ne se débrouillait pas trop mal non plus. Cependant, Ruth et Nayumi semblaient en grande difficulté, et ne parvenaient qu'à faire parcellement disparaître l'objet en question, à savoir une cruche d'eau.

« Allons jeunes filles ! » s'exclama le professeur Flitwik « Votre mauvaise volonté me consterne. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donnez un devoir supplémentaire. »

Ruth devint blanche, et Nayumi se crispa sur la carafe, les dents serrées. Gaïa eut alors un petit sourire en coin. Karen également. Quelle belle vengeance pour elle, que de voir ces pestes qui l'avaient toujours rabaissé, ne pas réussir là où elle y arrivait. C'est vrai qu'il manquait encore l'anse, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

A la sortie du cours, Nayumi plaqua Gaïa contre un mur, tandis que Ruth tordait le poignet de Karen.

« Alors comme ça tu te fous de ma gueule ? » lui cracha-t-elle. « Si t'as un problème avec moi, Ackles, dis-le maintenant, histoire que je puisse te montrer ce que je pense de toi depuis que je t'ai vue dans le train. »

Gaïa soutint le regard noir et haineux de la Serpentard. Celle-ci lui colla une énorme gifle, qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Gaïa tomba par terre sous le choc.

« T'es qu'une moins que rien, Ackles. Une sale erreur de la nature. Pourquoi tu crois que t'as pas de père, hein ? Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

Elle lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis elle fit signe à Ruth de venir, et les deux jeunes filles s'en allèrent, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Karen courut relever son amie, qui avait la joue rougie par le coup, et se tenait le ventre. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et ses yeux semblaient scruter un univers invisible. Karen la secoua, mais elle ne réagit pas. Peut être Nayumi avait-elle raison… A force de le répéter, on finissait par le croire. Avait-elle vraiment une place dans cette école ? Des interrogations lui envahirent l'esprit. Les mots sont plus forts que les gestes. Les deux associés sont pires encore. Karen la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle lui chuchota des paroles douces, pour la calmer. Elle la laissa la bercer, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'elle était dans une école, et que les cours n'étaient pas finis.

**Fin du 2ème chapitre**

**Note de l'auteur :** désolée, mais ce chapitre est court. Et oui, j'en suis moi-même confuse (avec mon synopsis je croyais que ça irait… comme quoi, faut faire gaffe avec ces trucs-là. Encore une idée de Kazy _(NDLC : Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? Pff !_ ). Les prochains seront plus longs, promis !! Et vraiment désolé pour la médiocrité des paroles de la chanson du Choipeau… Je n'ai pas d'excuses, sauf que si je n'écris pas des poèmes, ce n'est pas pour rien !!

**Preview 3ème chapitre: P.O.V. Karen **

Une amie fidèle, une petite fille timide, une insolence mal appréciée, une amitié nouvelle.


	3. Quand la jeunesse débarque

**Titre :** Terre en Flamme

**Auteur :** (La) Puce

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi… et non ! c'est tout à JKR…

**Protection parentale :**G (mais ça changera peut être…)

**Livres :** Tous les livres parus (donc les 5)

**Résumé :** 1976, l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner ?

**Note de l'auteur (à savoir, moi) : **Euh, ben je voudrais remercier encore une fois Kazy, ma grande et merveilleuse correctrice (et aussi une dessinatrice de talent niark !! vous verrez sur mon blog !!) qui est à la fois stimulante et remontatrice de moral (je sais, je sais ça ne se dit pas, mais j'aime bien inventer des mots !!) Merci également à Badmoony, qui j'espère restera fidèle à ma fic. Voilà, j'espère aussi que la suite vous plaira… blabla habituel… je tiens également à préciser que en vue de mon conseil de classe et de mes notes peu brillantes, je vais devoir limiter mes loisirs à bosser, dormir, manger… dons l'ordi n'étant que très peu inclus, vous allez devoirs attendre (ouai bon c'est pas comme si le suspens était à son comble non plus !!) un peu pour le prochain chapitre…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Gaïa est une sorcière qui n'a jamais connu son père sorcier, et vit avec sa mère Moldue, qui ne supporte pas la Magie. Arrive enfin la rentrée, où elle pourra se libérer de ses angoisses dues au complot mondial qui se trame… Le premier jour pour notre héroïne a été une catastrophe. En plus d'être arrivé en retard au premier cours de l'année, elle se fait coincer par Nayumi et Ruth qui la frappe et l'insulte… Dur, dur…

Terre en Flamme 

**Chapitre 3 :** Quand la jeunesse débarque...

Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle resta là pendant de longues secondes à regarder les nuages passer. Elle détestait le mois de Septembre. Les journées étaient encore belles et il ne faisait pas encore très froid, mais l'idée de se retrouver entourée de personnes qui la surpassaient en tous points la contrariait. Non, ça ne la contrariait pas, ça la frustrait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les rentrées scolaires, parce que les mauvais souvenirs de l'année précédente ressurgissaient, les personnes qu'elle ne supportait pas étaient toujours là, et que les nouvelles épreuves allaient être pires que celle d'avant. Elle soupira. Qu'est ce qu'elle se sentait petite, inférieure, minable…

Elle fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcière et en sortit une cigarette. Karen n'était pas une fumeuse à part entière, mais il lui arrivait par moment de vouloir décompresser. Elle l'alluma à l'aide de sa baguette, et tira une longue taffe. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya d'oublier quelques instants où elle était. Le tabac lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation. Mais au moins elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Elle finit par écraser la cigarette à moitié finie contre le mur, en esquissant une grimace. Si son père savait, il la tuerait. Son père était fumeur, et il détestait que l'on gâche. Un sourire mélancolique vint remplacer la grimace de dégoût. A cette heure ci, sa mère devait sûrement préparer le déjeuner, et se dépêcher pour que tout soit en ordre au retour de son père, qui travaillait dans une agence immobilière. Joy Fulèna travaillait à mi-temps en tant que aide-soignante dans l'hôpital de Staplelfield. Karen se souvenait du jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre de convocation pour Poudlard. Elle l'avait toujours soutenue. Sa petite sœur, Katia, qui venait d'avoir dix ans, espérait très fort pouvoir entrer dans l'école de sorcellerie. Karen se renfrogna. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur soit dans la même école qu'elle, ce qui aurait pu lui permettre d'avoir un peu de famille près d'elle, mais elle avait peur qu'elle n'entre dans un monde qui allait se détériorer avec le temps. L'ombre de Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom se faisait chaque jour un peu plus présente, chaque jour on la sentait un peu plus. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait refuser à sa sœur ce qu'elle désirait depuis toute petite. Combien de fois l'avait-elle entendue dire qu'elle désirait devenir une sorcière lorsqu'elle serait plus grande ? Elle soupira, se réjouissant de ne pas avoir à faire un jour ce choix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait derrière l'aile Est de Poudlard. Au loin, on voyait la Forêt Interdite, qui comme à son habitude semblait vraiment très calme. Il allait falloir, cette année encore, devoir expliquer aux premières années combien les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Et puis il y avait l'immense parc, bordé un peu plus loin par le lac. Elle se releva, car le vent commençait à lui mordre les joues. Elle rentra dans le hall et aperçu Lily donner une leçon à un troisième année qui voulait changer son camarade en chaussette apparemment.

« Je pourrais te coller pour ton comportement, Benitee ! » s'exclama la rouquine « J'espère pour toi ne plus te revoir à jouer à ça, si tu tiens à garder tes « parties » ! »

Le garçon vira au blanc, acquiesça, et s'enfuit jetant des regards apeurés dans la direction de la préfète. Karen s'approcha d'elle.

« Et ben !! » siffla-t-elle d'admiration « Je ne te reconnais plus là, ma petite Lily ! C'est quoi cette menace de lui ôter ses… »

« Il faut savoir utiliser les bons arguments parfois ! » dit-elle les joues rosies par la colère « ça fait plusieurs fois que je le coince, mais à chaque fois il recommence !! Espérons que la menace ait fait mouche cette fois ! »

« Benitee, ce n'est pas celui qui essaye de ressembler à Potter ? »

« Si, hélas ! » soupira Lily « Et il l'imite à la perfection… »

« Je vois… Tant qu'il ne te drague pas, ce sera toujours ça de gagné. »

Lily lui jeta un regard désespéré.

« Non ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Disons que je limite ce risque… »

Karen pouffa. Lily était vraiment un cas. Jamais Karen n'oserait lui avouer, mais d'un certain côté elle l'enviait. Elle était préfète, un des plus beau garçon de l'école l'aimait, elle était drôle, belle, elle réussissait là où tout le monde échouait… Une élève modèle en somme. Elle se gifla mentalement. Si son amie l'avait entendue, elle aurait très mal réagi. « Personne n'est parfait » aurait-elle dit. Il faut dire qu'elle avait un très fort caractère.

« Et Gaïa ? » lui demanda-t-elle « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ça va, elle se repose depuis hier. »

« Je comprends pas pourquoi elles s'en sont pas prise à moi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas avec nous. Elle voulait juste se défouler parce qu'elles n'ont pas réussi. Le fait qu'on se soit moqué n'était qu'un prétexte. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Faith accourut quand elle les vit entrer.

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Gaïa ? C'est une blague j'espère ? »

Karen secoua la tête.

« C'est la bande à May. Elles nous ont coincées après le cours de Flitwik…»

« Merde ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention !? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça on ne pouvait faire plus attention ? » s'étouffa Lily

« Parce que si ça arrive aux oreilles des professeurs, May va être furieuse. Et quand elle est furieuse, c'est à nous qu'elle s'en prend. »

« Faith, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, ferme-la et sois moins égoïste. Gaïa est obligé de sécher les cours tellement elle est mal. »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas, mais Karen savait qu'elle l'avait touché. Jamais elle ne montrerait qu'elle reconnaissait avoir tort.

« Faites attention, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. May est capable de beaucoup de choses. Tu le sais Karen. Surtout en vue de ce qui se passe en ce moment. »

Karen opina de la tête. May pouvait être quelqu'un de vraiment horrible quand elle l'avait décidé. Et depuis mai, cette garce ne cessait de s'en prendre à Gaïa. Depuis que Gaïa sortait avec Anthony. May et Anthony étaient cousins. Ils étaient même très proches, et leurs relations étaient parfois plus qu'ambiguës. May n'avait déjà pas apprécié le fait que son cousin adoré la délaisse quelque peu, mais quand elle a su pour Gaïa, elle avait à l'époque Elle avait frôlé la crise d'hystérie Et non seulement elle s'acharnait sur la petite copine, mais également sur ses condisciples, à savoir Faith et Edith. Son cousin l'avait supplié de ne pas en parler à ses grands parents, ce qu'elle fit bien à contre cœur. Sa haine envers sa rivale n'avait fait que redoubler, et d'après Faith, elle était dans un état de rage hallucinant. Mais il n'y avait pas que son antipathie envers Gaïa qui était à craindre. Car elle partageait les mêmes idées que Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, et c'était là, le pire. Qui sait ce qu'elle fera quand elle aura « adhéré » aux Aspirants ? Karen frissonna. May utilisait parfois des sorts à la limite de la Magie Noire, alors si un jour quelqu'un lui en apprend de plus puissants…

« Et sinon, elle va bien ? » demanda-t-elle

« Elle a fini de roupiller et elle a bien décidé de ne plus flancher devant ces sales pestes prétentieuses… » dit une voix derrières elles.

Gaïa était là, debout, aussi fraîche qu'on pouvait l'être après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la veille. Elle était plutôt pâle et ses yeux étaient bouffis. Cependant elle souriait franchement, ce qui était bon signe en général.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai super faim… » dit-elle comme pour éviter les regards compatissants de ses amies, ainsi que les paroles réconfortantes, qui ne faisaient généralement que ressurgir les larmes refoulées. « Qui m'aime me suive… » ajouta-t-elle

« Ne contrarions pas nos estomacs. » lança Lily, sur un ton faussement exaspéré

Faith rejoint les autres Serdaigle, et ne semblait pas ravie d'être à proximité de May. Gaïa s'assit, et se saisit du plat de pommes de terres. A la vue de la jeune fille qui s'empiffrait (car c'est bien le mot qu'il convient), ses deux amies sourirent.

« Et au fait, qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? » demanda la jeune fille, qui venait d'avaler une tranche de rôti.

« Le cours de Botanique, où on a commencé à étudier les _Bariolicus Philotrosopique_… » commença Lily

« A tes souhaits… » se moqua Gaïa

« Pour te résumer, c'est une plante… »

« Non ? » ironisa-t-elle

Regard noir de Lily –pardon, vert.

« Je disais donc une plante qui possède la propriété, entre autre, de rendre une personne joyeuse ou dépressive, selon les tendances de la personne. Le pire, c'est que quand on est sous le charme de la plante, on dit tous ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Avec sa sève, on fabrique du Whisky Pur-Feu. On n'a fait que le cours théorique, donc au prochains cours ce sera la présentation de la plante. » ajouta Lily

« Et… Tu crois qu'on peut se porter pâle quand elle nous la présentera ? » demanda Gaïa

« Et ce matin, on a eu cours d'Histoire de la Magie, sur la restriction des circulations des Vampires, depuis le massacre de Sura Mare. » reprit-elle sans faire attention à la question

« T'as même retenu le nom de la ville ? » s'exclama Karen admirative devant la mémoire de son amie.

« Et le nom de la ville, et le nombres de moldus morts pendant cette nuit là. »

« Combien ? »

« 213 morts, 42 nouveaux vampires et 458 blessés, le tout revenant à 713 victimes en une seule nuit. » répondit fièrement Lily

Karen écarquilla les yeux. Se rappeler de sur quoi traitait le cours de Binns était déjà exceptionnel, mais le connaître par cœur était un exploit avec un grand E. Non, décidément, Lily était un cas.

C'est à ce moment là que choisis Anthony pour venir dire bonjour à Gaïa. Karen leva les yeux au ciel. Comme elle le détestait ! Ce n'était pas seulement physique, comme semblait le croire ses amies, c'était mystique. Un peu comme si l'aura même du garçon l'horripilait. Le simple fait de le sentir jeter un sort lui était désagréable. Elle l'avait ressentit dans le train, au début de la première année. Dès qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, elle avait sentit l'antipathie pour ce garçon lui couler dans les veines. Autant auparavant, elle ne se gênait pas pour le critiquer ouvertement, autant depuis qu'il s'était entiché de son amie, elle ne faisait que quelques allusions, respectant malgré tout le choix de Gaïa.

« Gaïa ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. Et hier soir non plus. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-il après l'avoir embrassée.

Karen esquissa une grimace. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne s'était pas inquiété plus tôt, mais le regard de Gaïa la fit taire. Elle n'était pas menaçante, au contraire. Elle semblait comblée. _Comblée _! Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Elle essaya de se ressaisir.

« Je… J'étais malade. » dit elle avec un sourire gêné.

« Décidément, t'as vraiment pas de chance en ce moment ! » dit-il en riant.

Elle le regarda choquée. Non, mais quel manque de tact ! Sa petite amie était malade et il se moquait d'elle ! Quel goujat ! Lily non plus ne semblait pas apprécier l'absence de finesse dont il faisait preuve.

« Et oui… Ce n'était pas ma journée je crois… » dit-elle, les joues rougies

« C'est la cas de le dire ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça arrive ! » continua-t-il

Karen grinça des dents « Self-control, self-control… » répétait-elle sans cesse dans sa tête, repensant aux cours de Yoga que sa mère prenait.

« May est comme toi : il lui arrive toujours des embrouilles, je ne sais pas pourquoi, elle les attire. Quoique elle ne m'a pas – ou devrais-je dire ne m'a plus - pour régler ses problèmes…»

C'était trop. Karen se leva brusquement de sa chaise, grommela qu'elle allait réviser quelque part, et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Il fallait qu'elle évite sa présence, si elle ne voulait pas commettre un meurtre. Elle se dirigea vers le parc, avec l'intention de reprendre une cigarette. Empruntant toujours le même chemin, elle retrouva vite le coin où elle s'était trouvé à peine deux heures auparavant. Elle mis sa main dans sa poche, quand soudain elle entendit des gens venir. Elle planqua le paquet qu'elle avait dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que tu caches, Fulèna ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

Black. Décidément c'était la journée des égocentriques ! Il était accompagné de Remus Lupin, qui contrairement à son ami n'avait pas un ego démesuré. Elle se sentit rougir. Elle se haïssait nuit et jour pour ça.

« Je ne cache rien. Et toi où as-tu caché tes groupies ? »

Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mon Dieu qu'elle était mauvaise en répartie ! Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur. Contre toute attente, il ne répliqua pas. Elle se mit à regarder Remus, qui jetait à Sirius des regards noirs. Elle ne comprit pas trop le jeu qu'ils jouaient tous les deux. Sirius semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de lui répondre, et… quoi d'ailleurs ? En tous les cas, c'est cette raison qui l'emporta car il partit, en marmonnant et en traînant des pieds. Remus lui lança un sourire gêné. Elle resta pendant quelques secondes, s'étonnant encore du peu de combativité de la part de Black.

« Excuse-le, il est un peu… nerveux ces derniers temps… » dit Remus

Elle se retourna. Remus semblait épuisé. Comme toujours. Elle avait toujours vu, elle avait ressenti une puissante atmosphère autour de lui. Quelque chose d'effrayant par moment. Elle ne l'avait remarqué qu'en deuxième année, quand James et Sirius le suivaient d'un peu trop près, comme pour le surveiller. Remus était quelqu'un de discret d'ordinaire. Or ce jour là, il était entré dans une colère noire, dégageant comme une aura malsaine, qui la fit trembler elle, mais elle eut l'impression que c'était les murs même qui vibraient. Elle ne sut que plus tard qui il était vraiment. C'était purement hasardeux. Mais elle savait. Son grand secret, ce grand mystère que le premier sorcier pouvait palper autour de lui. Elle savait ce que personne ne devait savoir, et par moment, elle avait peur. Elle en avait honte, mais elle avait peur. Remus, qui était vraiment mal à l'aise, se retourna.

« Eh ! Lupin, attend ! »

Il se retourna.

« Pourquoi Black n'a pas répondu ? Je suis du menu fretin pour lui… »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Un coup de fatigue sans doute… » dit-il avec un manque de conviction incroyable.

« Autant mon sens de la répartie est grotesque, voire minable, autant toi tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir… » dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il soupira.

« Si je te le dis, je suis mort. »

« T'es pas obligé de me le dire directement… »

« Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. Je suis vraiment dans la merde si je te le dis. »

« Alors, réfléchissons… Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un de ton entourage proche, puisque tu insinues que c'est une sorte de secret. »

« Fulèna, s'il te plait… Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre… »

« Ça ne peut pas être Peter, il n'est pas assez costaux. Sirius est partit, donc ça ne peut être que James ! »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Echafaude des théories si tu veux moi je… »

« Donc James a demandé à Sirius de faire quelque chose. Et il est évident que je suis incluse dedans… »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« L'objectif de James Potter depuis ces dernières années est de conquérir Lily… »

« Non !»

« Mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? »

Il fit mine de partir, rouspétant qu'il ne voulait rien entendre, qu'elle disait n'importe quoi. Soudain, l'évidence se fit voir.

« James a demandé à Sirius de ne pas être désagréable avec les amies de Lily, pour qu'elle ne lui reproche pas que ses ami emmerdent les siens ! »

Remus se raidi. Karen jubilait. Elle était dotée d'une logique imparable, ce dont elle avait toujours été très fière. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Le pire c'est que il n'y a pas que à Sirius. Peter et moi sommes censés bien nous comporter en votre présence, à Lily, Ackles, toi, et même Rokwood. Non pas que j'ai des problèmes avec l'une d'entre vous, mais je suis sans cesse en train de surveiller Sirius. Dès qu'il s'approche de l'une d'entre vous, c'est plus fort que lui. »

Karen se retint de rire. Remus semblait vraiment accablé par la mission qui lui était confiée Et dans un sens, ça le rendait plus humain.

« C'est pas comme ça que Potter va s'attirer les grâces de Lily… » dit Karen dans un sourire. « Il s'y prend plus mal que je ne le croyais… Je crois qu'on va devoir se coltiner notre amie et ses superbes critiques de James Potter encore longtemps. » ajouta-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Pardon ? »

« Ben quoi ? Je suis sûre qu'elle arrêterait de nous en rabattre les oreilles si au moins ils s'entendaient bien… »

« Oula ! J'en suis même pas sûr ! » s'exclama Remus en riant.

« Il faut comprendre Lily. James n'est pas ce qu'on peut définir comme le parfait gentleman… » ajouta Karen.

« Il fait des efforts. »

« Lily est rancunière. »

« James est persévérant. »

« Alors il a peut être sa chance… » soupira Karen

« Espéreront qu'il n'attendra pas toute sa vie… Je me vois mal jouer les entremetteurs jusqu'à mes soixante ans… »

Karen se mit à rire. Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient marché jusqu'au lac. Il regarda sa montre.

« Ah ! Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller. On a cours. »

Elle hocha la tête. Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était certes un cours très attendu, mais elle aurait préféré continuer à se balader ainsi encore un peu. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le château. A l'entrée se trouvait le reste des Maraudeurs, qui parlaient avec une grande excitation.

« Je te laisse ici, Fulèna. On se retrouve en cours tout à l'heure. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle entra dans le hall, et voulut monter les escaliers, quand elle vit une toute petite silhouette s'avancer timidement sur le seuil, ne cessant de regarder autour d'elle. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en deux petites couettes hautes. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs, et des petites taches de rousseur sur son nez légèrement en trompette. Elle portait une petite jupe rose, ainsi qu'une chemise à col rond, sur lequel était superposé un petit pull beige. Elle portait un uniforme. Mais sûrement pas celui de Poudlard ! Et elle semblait vraiment trop jeune pour être une première année qui aurait raté le train. Karen s'approcha de la petite fillette. Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brutalement.

« Non, non, n'aies pas peur !! »

Elle la regardait de la tête aux pieds. Karen se mit à sa hauteur, ce qui lui fit assez mal au dos.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle baissa la tête.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Elle ne releva pas la tête.

« Tu boudes ? Je te fais peur ? »

Pas un mot. Elle se tortillait sur ses pieds, visiblement très intimidée.

« Bon, est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants… »

Elle murmura quelque chose. Karen lui demanda de répéter, en tendant l'oreille. Mais contre toute attente, elle hurla. Karen atterrit sur les fesses. La petite fille explosa de rire, en la pointant du doigt. Karen se massa l'oreille. Elle qui la croyait timide, elle dû reconnaître qu'elle s'était bien trompée : cette petite peste cachait bien son jeu sous ses airs de petite timide. Elle se releva, les joues rouges de fureur de s'être fait avoir comme ça. Elle l'attrapa par les bras.

« Bon, assez joué la comédie ! Tu vas me dire qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Brûlopot. »

« Quoi ? »

« Brûlopot. »

Karen la regarda avec incrédulité. Pourquoi répétait-elle le nom de son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

« Bon, je vais t'emmener à la salle des professeurs, eux sauront sûrement quoi faire de toi… »

Elle lui prit la main, et lui fit monter les escaliers. La première étape fut simple, mais dès qu'elle vit les escaliers, elle devint insupportable. En premier, elle voulu dire bonjour à tous les tableaux présents. Karen eut beaucoup de mal à l'en dissuader, surtout que les tableaux eux-mêmes se liguèrent contre l'adolescente « Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à nous !! » s'écria le portrait de Lady Vivian de Rennedon, « Espèce de mal-polie, vous donnez un mauvais exemple à cette enfant !! » lança celui d'un mage à l'air particulièrement ronchon. Et puis, la petite s'amusait avec les escaliers. En effet, eux aussi semblaient joueurs sous son influence. La pauvre jeune fille lui courut après pendant au moins dix minutes. En plus d'avoir une voix horriblement aigue et forte, elle était rapide comme ce n'était pas permis. Quand enfin elle l'attrapa, elle la tira par le col jusqu'à la Salle des Professeurs, espérant de toutes les forces qui lui restait que Brûlopot était là. Elle alla frapper à la porte en chêne, retenant désespérément la petite peste qui voulait voir tout ce qu'elle voyait. « J'espère que c'est une blague et qu'ils vont la renvoyer dans son asile de fous !! » pensa-t-elle alors que le professeur de botanique Mrs Chourave ouvrait. C'était une femme aux joues rondelettes et roses, qui s'empourpraient pour un rien. Elle arborait le plus souvent un sourire jovial, qui la rendait sympathique aux yeux de tous les élèves. Ses cheveux bruns rêches étaient attachés dans un chignon échevelé. De plus, son humour et sa vitalité rendaient n'importe qu'elle plante digne d'intérêt. C'était en somme, un professeur que l'on appréciait en général, sauf si on s'appelait Rogue.

Le professeur posa ses yeux violacés d'abord sur Karen, qui en plus d'être décoiffée par la longue course qu'elle avait faite, était cramoisie, puis sur la petite fille aux grands yeux, qui dès l'ouverture de la porte s'était instantanément calmée. Son expression changea : ce qui devait être de l'incompréhension et du reproche, devint étonnement et stupeur.

« Pouvez-vous me dire, Miss, ce que fait cette jeune personne à Poudlard alors qu'elle ne semble pas avoir l'âge requit. »

« C'est bien là le problème, professeur… » dit-elle timidement, légèrement intimidé par la voix sévère de la Dame si aimable d'ordinaire. « Elle était dans le Hall. Alors quand je l'ai vue, je me suis approchée, et je lui ai demandé d'où elle venait et qui elle était, et même qu'elle ne m'a pas répondu, et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle n'a pas arrêté de prononcer le nom d'un professeur alors moi j'ai voulu l'emmener et comme on a été un peu retardé… (elle lança un regard noir à la fillette qui lui répondit avec un sourire d'ange), on n'arrive que maintenant. » finit-elle en expirant.

« Quel professeur cette jeune personne souhaiterait-elle rencontrer ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.

« Il s'agit de… » elle se reprit « du professeur Brûlopot. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Karen sourirait intérieurement. Cette petite peste allait se faire disputer, elle va se faire disputer, elle va se faire disputer, et ce sera bien fait nananananère !! Elle secoua la tête. Si elle aussi commençait à retomber en enfance…

« Il est en cours avec des troisième année en ce moment. Je crains que vous n'en soyez responsable jusqu'au prochain cours. »

Karen ouvrit la bouche en signe de protestation. Ah non ! Pas une heure de plus. Elle allait la rendre complètement chèvre !!

« Mais professeur… il y a que j'ai cours et… »

« Et quoi ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas laissez cette pauvre enfant sans surveillance dans un château enchanté, qui recèle mille dangers à la ronde pour quelqu'un d'inoffensif comme elle… »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Allons ! Votre manque de sensibilité me désole ! Je retire vingt points à votre maison pour mauvaise volonté si vous continuez… »

Karen se résigna. La porte se referma brutalement devant elle, laissant l'adolescente face à la diablesse.

« Non, mais il est pas question que je fasse la baby-sitter ! »

Elle prit la main de la petite fermement.

« Eh ! Tu fais mal !! » s'écria-t-elle « Où tu m'emmènes ? »

« A l'infirmerie. Peut être que Pomfresh saura quoi faire de toi… »

Elle la tira jusqu'au dernier étage. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, Pomfresh était attablée à son bureau et écrivait frénétiquement sur un bout de parchemin. Karen se racla la gorge, et l'infirmière leva à peine la tête et se remit à écrire.

« Que faites-vous ici, Miss Fulèna ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimerait bien y être en cours. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle croise cette affreuse petite garce et qu'elle lui pourrisse sa journée.

« Je suis venue parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Les problèmes de cœurs ne me concerne pas. Si vous ne me dérangez que pour ça… »

Elle continuait à remplir des cases, avec des noms incompréhensibles.

« Mrs Pomfresh, je ne viens ni pour un problème de cœur, ni pour un quelconque mal de tête ! Je viens parce que j'ai un monstre dans les pattes !! »

« Adressez-vous au professeur Brûlopot dans ce cas ! »

« C'est bien LA, le problème ! Il n'est pas là ! »

Elle releva enfin la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment. Puis ses yeux gris se posèrent sur la petite fille. Elle lâcha sa plume. Et ben ! Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour attirer l'attention !

« Que fait cette enfant ici ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir ! Bon, j'ai cours, alors je vous la laisse ! »

« Pardon ? Cette jeune personne ne pas rester là ! » s'exclama Pomfresh.

« Et pourquoi je vous prie ? »

« Parce que ceci est tout sauf une garderie, et que je n'ai pas que cela à faire que de m'occuper d'elle ! » dit-elle en montrant le petit tas de parchemins.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas d'une garderie dont elle a besoin, c'est d'une ménagerie… (l'infirmière n'écoutait déjà plus, tandis que le démon la fusillait du regard.) Et moi ? Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire ? »

Karen était estomaquée ! Et dire que les profs n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que l'école est d'abord pour les élèves, et pas pour les professeurs… Pff… Tous des menteurs.

« Débrouillez vous ! »

« Bon, puisque c'est comme ça, je vais l'emmener à Dumbledore ! C'est le directeur, c'est lui qui est responsable des gens ici, quelque soit leurs âges… »

« Le professeur Dumbledore est en réunion. Je vous déconseille d'y aller… » dit Pomfresh en recommençant à gratter.

Karen n'en pouvait plus. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie, et se dirigea au hasard dans les couloirs. Elle était épuisée. Elle soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que lorsqu'elle essayait d'éviter un monstre, un autre lui retombe dessus ? Elle devait avoir un mauvais Karma…

« Dis, on peut aller voir le Calamar Géant ? »

Elle la toisa méchamment. Parce qu'en plus elle avait des relations à entretenir ?

« Non, on ne va pas aller voir le Calamar Géant. »

« Les Licornes alors ? »

« Non plus ! »

« Les loups Garous ? »

« Non »

« Les Farfadets ? »

Non mais elle se croyait au Pays d'Alice des Merveilles ou quoi ?

« Non ! »

« Les Crabes cracheurs de Feu ? Les Pzertalpiles suceurs de sang ? Les Néocataclus à poil vert ? Les goules ? Les Maxaculanea des ténèbres ?»

Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Karen la regarda d'un air ahuri. Elle était assez bonne en Soins au Créatures Magiques. Elle était même douée, parce qu'elle était douce avec n'importe quelle race. Mais elle ignorait totalement à quelles bêtes elle pensait.

« Tu es à Poudlard et tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'un Maxaculanae des ténèbres ? »

Karen s'étouffa à moitié. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle celle là ? Elle était aussi méprisante que May, si ce n'est plus.

« Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ? »

Elle soupira, visiblement accablé par l'ignorance de Karen.

« Un Pzertalpiles suceur de sang est une sorte de reptile en apparence, qui se nourrit de sang. Il est souvent plus attiré par la Magie, qu'il sent à plus de vingt kilomètres. Et ainsi, il boit en même temps que le sang toute la magie qu'il y avait dedans. Un Néocataclus à poil vert est une espèce en voix de disparition, qui vit dans les forêts tropicales. Sa fourrure est recherchée pour ses propriétés de camouflage, que les sorciers utilisent pour la fabrication des capes de Dissimulation, ou pour les plus beaux et les plus rares, les capes d'Invisibilité. Et les Maxaculanae des ténèbres n'est que le nom savant de la furie. »

Karen resta bouche bée. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, et elle savait le nom et les caractéristiques de créatures qui n'étaient connu que des Zoomages. C'est décidé, elle allait se suicider. Si même une petite fille la surpassait, c'était qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » demanda-t-elle

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas ! »

« Mais euuuuuh !! Dis moi ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? » se moqua Karen

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle hurlait, pleurait, braillait comme ce n'était pas permis. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait de vraies larmes ! « Sale peste ! » songea l'adolescente les mains sur les oreilles. « Elle va finir pas attirer tout le monde ici ! » Elle tenta de la calmer.

« D'accord, d'accord, je vais te dire comment je m'appelle. »

« OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!! »

« Karen, je m'appelle Karen !! » la supplia-t-elle

Elle se calma aussitôt.

« C'est moche. »

« Tu peux parler, je ne connais même pas le tien ! »

« Wendy. »

« Désolé mais, Wendy dans Peter Pan, elle est quand même pas très intelligente…»

« Peter qui ? »

« Peter Pan. C'est le petit garçon qui refusait de grandir et qui s'est enfuit au pays imaginaire… »

« Je connais pas ce garçon. »

« Quoi ? Tu es une petite fille et tu ne connais pas Peter Pan ?»

Elle lui tira la langue.

« C'était drôle !! C'est quoi l'histoire de Peter Pin ? »

« Pan ! Peter Pan. Et qui te dis que je n'ai pas autre chose à faire que de raconter une histoire à une sale gamine dans ton genre ? »

« Si tu refuses, je me remets à pleurer. »

Karen soupira. Il n'était pas question qu'elle refasse le numéro de l'alarme. Cette petite est un dictateur en puissance. Karen s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, et elle fut rejointe par Wendy, toute contente d'être obéie. Et Karen lui raconta l'histoire de Peter Pan. Elle se rendit compte que la petite se laissait vite porter par l'histoire, et qu'elle se montrait très attentive aux moindres des paroles de l'adolescente. Elle frémit quant le Capitaine Crochet fit sauter l'arbre des Garçons Perdus, et riait quand le crocodile voulut manger le méchant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la petite fille lui demanda si elle n'avait pas inventé. Elle prit le même air accablé qu'elle avait eut un peu plus tôt et lui dit :

« C'est une histoire que tout le monde connaît ! Tu n'as vraiment aucune culture… »

« Et puis de toute façon, tu racontes très mal les histoires… »

« Si t'es pas contente… »

Wendy lui tira la langue. A ce moment là, le professeur Brûlopot arriva, en nage et assez déboussolé. Sa longue barbe rousse cachait sa bouche déformée par une grimace. Il devait avoir couru.

« Miss Fulèna, j'ai reçu un hibou, et je vous avoue ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. » dit-il essayant de cacher son essoufflement.

« Je sais, moi aussi, je … »

« Wendy ? »

L'homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quarante cinq ans venait d'apercevoir la fillette.

« Wendy, enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Karen avait envie de lui répondre que c'était la question que tout le monde se posait, mais elle s'abstint.

« Ben, je voulais savoir comment c'était où tu travaillais… » dit-elle beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

« Mais, comment… comment est ce que tu es venue ? »

« Ben, j'ai demandé à Maman… » dit-elle timidement.

« Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus c'est elle qui t'a emmenée ici ? »

Elle baissa la tête. Karen ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'être pas au bon endroit.

« Oui. »

« Comment ça se fait ? Elle est inconsciente ou quoi ? »

« Mais je voulais te voir, moi ! Tu es toujours là, et je te vois pas. Et puis quand t'es avec moi tu parles tout le temps d'ici, et moi ben, ben… »

Les larmes commençaient à monter. Karen ne savait pas vraiment si elle était sincère ou pas. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'était que le professeur y croyait.

« Ça va, ça va… Tu y es maintenant, alors tu peux partir. Je te colle dans le prochain Poudlard Express. »

« Est-ce que je peux voir comment tu travailles ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il grogna. La petite tendit l'oreille.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… Au point où tu en es… »

Elle afficha un immense sourire. Un dictateur en puissance. Il se retourna et prit conscience de la présence de Karen.

« Vous n'avez pas cours, miss ? »

« Euh si… » lui dit-elle

Quelle ingratitude ! Elle s'était occupé de cette petite peste pendant deux heures, elle avait loupé des cours juste pour la lui ramener, et voilà tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire !

« Bien j'ai cours avec… tiens, votre classe il me semble jeune fille… »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez pour aller vous préparer ? »

C'était hallucinant ! Il commença à partir, quand la petite tira la manche du professeur. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et il se retourna.

« J'ai oublié… Merci de vous être occupé de ma fille. »

« Sa fille ? »

Gaïa pouvait se montrer très lente d'esprit par moment.

« Ben oui sa fille ! Tu sais, les profs aussi ont une famille. » chuchota Lily

Elles étaient en cours avec Brûlopot, et elles devaient étudier un Burbule de Malaisie, une sorte d'oiseau, avec un long bec noir, et un plumage bleu nuit. Il aurait pu faire penser à un corbeau, si on négligeait la taille : il était aussi grand qu'un gros chien. La petite Wendy était assise sur un poteau, à regarder le déroulement du cours. Karen sourit intérieurement. Envolé la petite peste !

« Elle est quand même super mignonne. » remarqua Cristelle.

Pendant que le professeur tentait vainement d'expliquer à Avery qu'il ne fallait pas lui donner d'ordre, la jeune fille s'approcha de la fillette.

« Bonjour toi ! »

Wendy descendit du poteau et s'approcha.

« T'es bien mignonne dis moi… »

« Merci. » dit-elle en rougissant.

Karen haussa les sourcils. Non, décidément le petit démon semblait s'être calmé.

« Tu es à ZIBOUS ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Des hiboux, on dit des hiboux ! » dit Gaïa presque machinalement

Cristelle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nan, pas les animaux, l'école ! »

« Comment ça une école ? Y a une école spéciale pour les monstres ? »

« Oh arrête Karen ! » dit Lily en s'approchant de Wendy. « Moi je la trouve à croquer. »

Elle lui pinça la joue, et la décoiffa. Karen surpris une grimace. Apparemment, la Staline en barboteuse n'aimait pas ce genre d'affections…

« ZIBOUS veut dire Zone d'Instruction de Bizarreries Originales de l'Union Sorcière. C'est une sorte d'école primaire pour les enfants de sorciers. » dit Lily « ça leur permet de connaître le monde de la magie, sans pour autant s'en servir. »

« En quelle section tu es ? » demanda gentiment Cristelle.

« Je fais partit des Dragons Malicieux. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Ça, pour être un dragon t'en es un…» commenta Karen

« Et il y en a combien des sections ? » demanda Gaïa, visiblement plus intéressée par l'école plutôt que par le cours.

Le pauvre professeur n'essayait même pas de faire bonne figure devant sa fille : il trébucha sur un seau de nourriture qui traînait là, et atterri sur un des immenses oiseaux, lui arrachant au passage quelques plumes. Le pauvre reçut quelques coups de bec, ce qui lui entailla le bras. C'en était désolant. White ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer.

« Autant, que dans les écoles moldues. » répondit Lily « Il y en a sept. Les lutins malins, les joyeux lépreuchaunes, les dragons malicieux, les… »

« Bon, vous quatre, vous ne pourriez pas travailler au lieu de jacasser ? » lança le professeur.

« Et oui… l'art de ne pas se faire prendre en cours n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Même pour cette simple chose, vous en êtes incapable… » ricana White.

« Cette fille est un poison. » siffla Gaïa.

Le cours touchait à sa fin, quand un hibou se posa sur la barrière, une lettre à la patte. Brûlopot la prit et commença à la lire. Il vira au blanc.

« Le… le cours est terminé… » dit avec une voix toute aussi blanche que sa figure.

Il prit la main de sa fille, et se dirigea à grands pas vers le château. Karen fut soudain intriguée. Le professeur Brûlopot n'était pas le genre de professeur à lâcher les élèves dix minutes en avance, bien au contraire. Elle rentra au château, en compagnie de Gaïa, qui ne cessait d'échafauder des listes avec les noms des personnes à faire souffrir.

« La première, c'est Kastner bien sûr ! Et viens ensuite Ruth, parce qu'elle ma traité de « sang de bourbe » au moins un millier de fois ! Et puis Nayumi, qui m'énerve parce qu'elle est plus jolie que moi, et ensuite il y a Emily. Et après y a Skilmirite, White, que je ferais mourir en lui faisant bouffer ses sarcasmes et ses critiques. Et puis Black… »

« Black ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait Sirius ? » demanda Lily.

« J'aime pas les playboy… » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit du château et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Elle s'arrêta devant elles. Ou plus exactement devant Karen.

« Miss Fulèna, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler. »

Karen devint rouge. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Peut être la petite s'était plaint auprès de lui. Elle suivit sa directrice de maison, lançant des regards inquiets à ses amies. Elle tortillait ses mains. Que lui voulait-elle ? Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande gargouille, elle sentit son estomac se contracter violemment.

« Plumes en sucre. » dit le professeur.

La gargouille laissa place à de grands escaliers.

« Je vous laisse. Tachez de faire honneur à votre maison, je compte sur vous. » lança-t-elle en partant.

Karen se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle montait les escaliers et s'aperçut que plus elle se rapprochait de la dernière marche, plus ses mains tremblaient. Son visage devenait brûlant et ses jambes semblaient vouloir la lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau du directeur, elle se souvint que la première fois qu'elle y était venue, elle avait gardé une grande impression de respect. La salle, car c'était une pièce très grande, recelait d'objet les plus variées et les plus divers : des strutoscopes, des lampes, des boules en cristal ou en or, des épées, des sortes de bouteilles en cuivre qui faisaient penser à l'Orient. La grande bibliothèque était remplie de livres énormes, qui sentait la poussière. Les murs étaient tous recouverts de tableaux, dont les portraits suivaient attentivement du regard la jeune fille impressionnée. Dumbledore se trouvait à son bureau, grand, majestueux, important. Ses yeux bleu électrique rendaient Karen de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et elle finit par détourner le regard.

« Bien le bonjour, Miss. » dit-il de sa voix grave.

« Bon… bonjour prof… professeur. » bafouilla l'adolescente.

« Vous bégayez ? Est-ce de naissance, comme le jeune Mr Quirell de seconde année, ou est-ce moi qui vous fais si peur ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Karen sentit l'assurance remonter quelques peu. S'il faisait de l'humour, c'était que ce n'était pas si grave…

« Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête. C'était peu de le dire. Il lui indiqua la chaise en face de lui. Elle s'assit.

« Voyez-vous, miss, je viens d'apprendre que une jeune élève de ZIBOUS était arrivée dans notre école. » commença-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous le cacher, professeur, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez en réunion et qu'il était impossible de vous voir… » plaida Karen

« Ai-je dis quelque chose ? Je voulais en premier lieu vous féliciter de vous être occupée de cette enfant. C'est pour cela que j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor.»

Elle se détendit.

« Cependant, je viens également d'apprendre une terrible nouvelle. Voldemort a de nouveau attaqué. Et sa cible n'était autre que ZIBOUS… »

Karen mit plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Une attaque. Et pas n'importe où : à une école. Ce salaud s'était attaqué à une école de gamins sans défense. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux. Elle voyait déjà des centaines de cadavres d'enfants, gisant sur le sol. Mais comment ? même un monstre ne serait pas aussi cruel…

« Mais pourquoi…. Pourquoi s'en prendre à une école ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

« Pour nous montrer qu'il est prêt à tout. C'est un acte lamentable… Heureusement qu'une bonne partie des élèves a été évacuée à temps. Plusieurs instituteurs sont morts, ainsi qu'un tiers des enfants. »

Il regardait dans le vague. Qu'est ce qu'il paraissait vieux… un jour, Gaïa était allée chercher la date de naissance de leur directeur, juste pour voir. Elles en avaient été étonnées. Ses yeux d'ordinaire si joyeux étaient brillants. Il se retourna, empêchant Karen de voir si c'était des larmes ou juste le reflet du feu dans la cheminée. Elle admirait cet homme qui semblait se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer.

« Mais… et Wendy ? » s'exclama soudain Karen.

« C'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici. Il est évident qu'elle ne pas plus aller dans une école moldue, elle risquerait de révéler l'existence de notre monde. De plus, je crains qu'elle ne provoque une quelconque catastrophe. Et elle ne peut pas non plus aller chez sa mère, qui semble être foncièrement irresponsable. D'ailleurs, elle doit être partie pour les Etats-Unis à l'heure qu'il est. Donc la seule solution est que cette enfant, aussi jeune soit-elle, reste ici pendant quelques temps… »

Karen se tortillait sur sa chaise.

« Bien sûr, pendant les heures de cours, cette petite restera avec son père, le professeur Brûlopot. Seulement, je crains qu'il ne soit légèrement inexpérimenté quant à s'occuper de sa fille sans qu'elle ne court un quelconque risque. Le problème fut de choisir la personne qui s'occuperait d'elle. Croyez bien que notre choix aurait plutôt été porté vers un préfet, mais nous pensons, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même, qu'il serait préférable de désigner une personne avec qui elle se sent bien. Vous me suivez ? »

Oh que oui ! faillit-elle dire avant de sortir de la pièce comme une furie. Mais son courage ne lui permit que d'hocher la tête sans faire aucun commentaire.

« Et la personne la mieux indiquée semble être devant moi. » dit-il en la fixant par-dessus ces demi-lunes.

« Mais… Non, pas que je ne me sente pas flattée de cette…(elle voulu dire corvée) responsabilité, mais cette petite est … »

« …dissipée ? »tenta Dumbledore visiblement amusé. « Ce n'est pas une obligation, miss Fulèna. C'est juste une faveur que l'école vous demande d'accomplir. Que je vous demande d'accomplir. »

Karen ouvrit la bouche, mais finit par soupirer. Comment refuser une telle chose ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une gamine capricieuse. Que pouvait-elle bien lui faire, elle qui ne savait même pas jeter un sort ?

**Fin du 3ème chapitre**

**Note de l'auteur :** vouala… Si ça vous a plu… laissez une Review, parce que ça fait trop plaisir d'en recevoir…

**Preview du 4ème chapitre : P.O.V. Gaïa**


	4. Mes amies, mes amours, mes emmerdes

**Titre :** Terre en Flamme

**Auteur :** (La) Puce

**Disclamer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi… et non ! C'est tout à JKR…

**Protection parentale :**G

**Livres :** Tous les livres parus (donc les 5)

**Résumé :** 1976, l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner ?

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon finalement j'ai pas eu un conseil de classe si dramatique, donc je peux encore écrire (quoiqu écrire soit un bien grand mot) ma fic… Certes très peu lu mais bon !! On s'en fiche hein ? Bref comme toujours je remercie ma super correctrice Kazy qui fait vraiment un super boulot, au niveau de ma fic et au niveau de la sienne, que je recommande vraiment, ainsi que mon Ange. Vouala bonne lecture !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Gaïa est une sorcière qui n'a jamais connu son père sorcier, et vit avec sa mère moldue, qui ne supporte pas la Magie. Arrive enfin la rentrée, où elle pourra se libérer de ses angoisses dues au complot mondial qui se trame… Une Petite fille du nom de Wendy, la fille du professeur Brûlopot, a débarqué à Poudlard. C'est un fait unique dans l'histoire de l'Ecole, qu'une enfant soit acceptée alors qu'elle n'a pas l'âge requis. En effet, Voldemort à attaqué la petite école de Magie. C'est la pauvre Karen qui prend en charge le petit démon, la faisant tourner en bourrique…

Terre en Flamme

**Chapitre 4 : **Mes amies, mes amours, mes emmerdes…

« Tu es vraiment magnifique… »

La voix du jeune homme était particulièrement douce et langoureuse. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune fille et l'approcha doucement de ses lèvres. Elles étaient brûlantes. La jeune fille attrapa la lèvre inférieure de l'autre, et finalement après l'avoir mordillée, répondit au baiser. Il n'était pas particulièrement passionné, mais il était fort agréable. Il descendit sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle cambra, et se retrouva plus près encore du corps du jeune homme. Il descendit encore sa main jusqu'à ses hanches, sans oser aller encore un peu plus bas. Elle décolla ses lèvres et le regarda. Il lui prit son visage dans ses mains, et lui demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Rien, ne t'inquiète pas… » chuchota-t-elle.

Gaïa regardait affectueusement le visage inquiet d'Anthony. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils n'avaient presque plus le temps de se voir, et lorsque enfin ils trouvaient un horaire commun, ce n'était guère pour très longtemps. Il était près de vingt heures, et personne ne traînait dans les couloirs de salles de classes à cette heure ci. Anthony l'avait attiré dans la salle d'Arithmancie juste après la dîner. Elle avait trouvée cette attention si inattendue de sa part, qu'elle avait littéralement fondu, et avait presque oublié tout ce qu'il avait bien put dire.

Elle lui sourit. Il était plus complexe qu'elle ne le croyait, et cette pensée d'autre facette de son petit ami à découvrir la réjouit. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il devint soudain plus pressant. Il laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à ses hanches, et l'attira plus près encore. Elle sentait son parfum l'envahir. Mon dieu comme il était attirant ! Il la regardait avec beaucoup de désir. Elle sourit à cela. Anthony n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un tombeur, comme Wilkes ou Black, mais il avait une certaine réputation auprès des filles. Et les rumeurs autours de ses frasques amoureuses allaient bon train. Bien sûr, d'après le principal intéressé, la plupart étaient fausses, mais certaines comportaient une part de vérité. Ainsi, le bel Anthony, le septième année qui faisait fondre les Poufsouffle était troublée par la petite Gryffondor. Elle se plaisait à le croire du moins.

« Gaïa, je peut savoir quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu es vierge ? »

Il avait posé la question avec une telle brutalité que cette simple phrase rompit le charme qu'il avait su créer. Anthony resterait donc toujours égal à lui-même, très gentil mais trop franc. Voyant la jeune fille surprise, ou la croyant peut être choquée, il plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me prennes pour un… »

Elle pouffa. Sa maladresse était attendrissante. Elle se ressaisit, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Non je ne le suis pas. »

Il la regarda avec étonnement. Gaïa pouffa de nouveau. Elle se rappelait de ce fameux été, l'an passé. Sa mère avait refusé que sa fille aille dans une colo pour les sorciers, et pour ne pas qu'elle passe l'été cloîtrée chez elle, elle l'avait envoyez chez une amie à elle, dans le sud, près de Malte. Elle se souvenait de son fils, qui devait avoir son âge. Un garçon très beau, charmant. Et pendant tout l'été, ils étaient sortit ensemble. Les choses en amenant d'autre, ils avait couché ensemble. Mais, l'été se finissant, elle avait du le quitter. Il n'est jamais facile de quitter une personne chère, surtout quand il s'agit du premier.

Anthony remarqua sa mélancolie.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. »

Il se rapprocha timidement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'était agréable. Sa seule présence était agréable. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, doucement d'abord, puis plus fougueusement. Elle recula sous le poids, et trébucha sur le pan de sa robe de sorcier. Elle se rattrapa à un bord de table, se retrouvant assise par terre, et Anthony à moitié allonger sur elle. Il l'embrassait toujours, avec plus d'ardeurs encore. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre. Anthony glissa sa main sur le corps de la jeune fille, et finit par passer sous sa chemise. Gaïa le sentit caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau avec une grande facilité. Elle se mit à penser qu'il était plus doux dans ses gestes que dans ses paroles. Elle savourait cet instant d'intimité et de plaisir.

« Gaïa, je dois dire que tu as une peau extrêmement agréable à toucher. »

Elle rougit au compliment. Pourquoi n'était-il pas toujours ainsi ?

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. Une ombre se fit dans la lumière que laissait passée l'ouverture de la porte. Une fille. Gaïa sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Dans quelle situation ils s'étaient fourrés ? Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, Anthony la main sous sa chemise, dans une pièce sans lumière. Si ils se faisaient pincer… Anthony bondit et se releva. Elle, elle ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres, tellement la peur la faisait trembler.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? » demanda une petite voix fluette.

Wendy ! La fillette les regardait avec un étonnement. Gaïa souffla. Heureusement pour eux, elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce genre de chose.

« Euh… Nous… Comment dire ça… » tenta Gaïa en se relevant doucement.

« Vous faisiez des bébés ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours avec le même ton innocent.

Ils la regardèrent éberlué. Gaïa pesta. Les enfants d'aujourd'hui étaient trop biens informés.

« Comment tu sais ce… genre de chose ? » demanda faiblement Gaïa.

« Papa m'a expliqué que les jeunes et ben ils font des bébés au lieu d'étudier… »

Gaïa sourit. Anthony était troublé par la petite. Elle pouffa.

« Allez, on sort… » dit-elle en le prenant par le bras.

Elle était déçue. Même si elle souriait, elle était déçue que son petit ami ne soit pas allé plus loin. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il semblait déconnecté. Lui aussi devait penser à la même chose. Elle soupira. La fillette sautillait autour d'eux. Elle semblait si innocente.

Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, c'est-à-dire depuis deux semaines, il régnait une joyeuse pagaille à Poudlard. Karen rentrait tous les soirs épuisée. La petite semblait infatigable, car elle voulait tous les soirs faire des escapades afin de connaître les moindres recoins du château. De plus, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance d'attirer les ennuis. Et souvent - tout le temps même - c'était Karen qui prenait. Par exemple, le lundi dernier, elle avait percuté John Hoogh, un Serdaigle pas commode du tout qui avait redoublé sa septième année. Karen avait dû se cacher dans un placard au troisième étage pour éviter de finir à l'infirmerie. Elle était revenue au dortoir avec des bleus et des toiles d'araignées dans ses cheveux. Et heureusement que pendant les heures de cours elle était avec son père. Gaïa soupira de nouveau. Cette petite était une tornade.

Anthony la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

« Je… J'y vais parce que il faut que… Orlando et tout ça… »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« J'espère que la prochaine fois on sera seuls… »

Elle rougit. Il partit dans une autre direction, sans regarder en arrière.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Gaïa baissa la tête en direction de Wendy.

« Comment ça qu'est ce qu'on fait ? T'es pas censée être au lit toi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Il est même pas vingt heures trente… » dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« T'es pas censée, je sais pas moi, être avec Karen ? » demanda l'adolescente avec espoir.

« Si, mais bon… Je crois qu'elle se cache… »

La chanceuse ! Elle soupira.

« Et tu l'aimes ? »

Elle se retourna vivement.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben lui qui est partit, tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle

« D'une part, on dit : celui qui est partit. Et d'une autre part, je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut intéresser une fille de ton âge... »

La gamine soupira de colère.

« De toute façon, je suis toujours trop petite… Mon père il me dit toujours ça… » bouda-t-elle « Puisque c'est ça, je vais chercher Karen toute seule… »

Et elle partit. Gaïa resta là, au milieu du couloir, toute seule. Elle s'assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre. « Mon père il me dit toujours ça… ». Cette phrase se percutait dans sa tête encore et encore comme un écho qui se percute aux murs d'une immense grotte vide. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas souhaité que son père se manifeste ? Au moins une centaine de fois, des millier même. Et puis rien. Pas un geste vers elle. Pas une tentative de rapprochement… Pas une lettre, un signe vers elle. Comme elle enviait tous ces élèves qui se plaignaient du mauvais caractère de leurs pères… Au moins, lorsque leurs pères les engueulent, on voit qu'ils tiennent à leurs enfants, que ça les énervent que leurs progénitures fassent des bêtises. L'énervement montre qu'on s'intéresse à l'enfant. L'ignorance est la pire des souffrances pour un enfant. Elle avait admiré la petite Wendy, qui avait eu le courage (ou bien était-ce de l'inconscience) de venir à la rencontre de son père… Elle sentait un picotement à ses yeux. Non, non et non !! Pas encore ! Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle frotta ses yeux fortement pour qu'aucune larme ne sorte.

« Ackles ? Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête. Black. Décidément elle ne voyait que les mauvaises personnes aujourd'hui… Elle le toisa. Elle se releva.

« Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? » demanda-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'avait voulue.

« Euh… Non, mais… T'avais l'air… » dit-il timidement.

« J'avais l'air quoi ? Vas-y Black, exprime toi… » dit-elle.

Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs. Et Puis, Black était réputé pour avoir de la répartie. Elle n'était pas une Serpentard, et préférait une personne qui se défend à une personne inerte.

« Seule. » dit-il simplement.

Elle le regarda. Il avait les traits tirés et semblait… moins fier, moins fanfaron. Il semblait simple, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était une évidence que tout le monde pouvait voir. Et puis, pour une fois, il paraissait sérieux.

« Mais bon, je me suis peut être trompé… Désolé… » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Et il partit. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi avait des problèmes familiaux… Elle secoua la tête. Black n'avait certes pas de chance, mais au moins il savait à quoi s'en tenir avec ses parents. Non, décidément elle en avait assez de se lamenter. Elle se mit à marcher d'un pas ferme et déterminé. Non, non et non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas de nouveau. Elle était certes malheureuse, mais le simple fait que Nayumi sache que ses paroles avaient fait mouche l'horripilait.

« Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle jubile… » grogna-t-elle

Elle continuait de marcher. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où, mais elle y allait. Et en plus Black l'avait vu ! Si un des Maraudeur le savait, elle pouvait être sûre que tout le monde le saurait. Elle se mit à angoisser. Et si jamais il se vantait de l'avoir vu vulnérable ? Gaïa avait toujours prit soin de se montrer forte. C'était une habitude. Elle ne sentait pas plus nulle qu'une autre (quoique par rapport à Lupin… mais tout le monde se sent un peu inférieur face à ce type qui sortait des définitions à une vitesse incroyable.), mais elle ne voulait pas que les autres la prennent pour une petite fille qui avait souffert de l'absence de son père. Car c'était ce qu'elle était. Elle aurait aimé avoir son père qui lui aurait expliqué ce qu'elle était vraiment, pourquoi les enfants _normaux _réagissaient mal en sa présence. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là pour la consoler quand à l'école on l'avait traitée de bizarrerie. Elle sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, elle n'avait pas à dire ça. Elle avait eu sa mère. Elle, elle avait été là. Son père l'avait abandonnée. Purement et simplement.

« C'était un lâche qui n'a pas su prendre ses responsabilités ! » marmonna-t-elle pour mieux s'en persuader.

Alors pourquoi ne lui en voulait-elle pas ? Elle essayait, et pourtant chaque jour elle espérait. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un petit couloir, mais elle ne se rappelait où il menait. Elle aperçue de la lumière un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança doucement. Elle sursauta en entendant des voix.

« Lâche moi, tu me saoules ! »

Une voix féminine ! Gaïa s'avança plus rapidement. Elle était peut être en danger…

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait cette fois ? »

Gaïa frémit. Elle connaissait cette voix. Black ! Que faisait-il ici ? Et qui était cette fille ?

« Tu m'emmerdes là ! » dit la fille

« T'as pas l'impression que tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Black semblait hors de lui. Gaïa aperçue la porte entrouverte. Elle hésita. Ceci ne la regardait absolument pas. Mais d'un autre coté, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle voulait savoir avec qui Black s'énervait à ce point. « La curiosité est un vilain défaut… » se mit-elle à penser. Elle poussa légèrement la porte, afin de mieux voir. Tant pis pour l'indiscrétion. Après tout, si ils avaient vraiment voulu être discrets, ils auraient mieux fait de mieux s'isoler.

« Sirius, Sirius… On en a déjà parlé… C'était juste comme ça… »

Gaïa ne voyait toujours pas la fille qui parlait. Sa voix était traînante, et elle montrait parfaitement à quel point elle semblait ne pas apprécier la conversation, à quel point elle semblait être agacée.

« C'était juste pour une seule nuit … » dit-elle

« Bah ! C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes au début… »

Gaïa se raidit. Elle connaissait que trop bien les nombreuses frasques amoureuses de Black, mais le fait d'assister à une telle conversation s'en y avoir été invitée la mettait très mal à l'aise.

« Ecoute Sirius, j'ai passé un bon moment. Vraiment, tu étais… enfin bon je me suis bien amusée, mais maintenant, il faut que tu tournes la page. »

« Mais… »

« Sirius s'il te plaît… Arrête de me suivre ! On dirait un petit chien-chien à sa maman ! Tiens ! Regulus avait raison ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Regulus » répondit Marina comme si elle s'adressait à un débile profond. « Tu sais, ton frère ? Oh, c'était sa première fois… »

« Pardon ? »

« Bah oui ! Sa première fois quoi ! Mais suis un peu Sirius ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben oui je me demandais depuis toujours qui était le meilleur. Il paraît que niveau intellectuel, c'est toi. Niveau personnalité, c'est toi. Niveau magique, c'est toi. Mais alors putain sur le plan sexuel ! Rien n'à voir ! Il te bat à plate couture ! Et pourtant, t'en n'es pas à ton premier coup d'essai. »

« Pardon ? »

Gaïa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Cette fille était soit timbrée, soit suicidaire pour dire une telle chose à Sirius Black ! C'était de notoriété publique que les frère Black se haïssaient comme la peste.

« Ah, je vois que Regulus ne te l'a pas dit… Oh, au fond ça ne m'étonne pas. Mais je pensais qu'il serait allé te le dire. J'aurais bien aimé, remarque. Comme ça, tout le monde saurait que j'aurais été la seule à me taper deux frères à deux semaines d'alternance ! Oh mais rassure-toi, ton frère est peut-être un bon coup, mais c'est une catastrophe au niveau psychologique bien que…»

Elle s'interrompit en plein élan. Elle du s'apercevoir que le jeune homme était devenu livide.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir faire la comparaison… Juste histoire de voir… » ajouta-t-elle comme une petite fille prise en faute.

« Pardon ? »

Sa voix tremblait. Gaïa était bien sûr contente qu'une fille lui ferme son clapet, mais elle compatissait avec lui. Le pauvre ! Se prendre ainsi une douche froide était assez humiliant.

« Tu sais que tu commence vraiment à me taper sur le système, Sirius ? Je crois avoir été suffisamment patiente avec toi. »

« T'es pathétique ma pauvre… Alors qui c'est le prochain ? Wilkes a l'air de te convenir nan ? Réduit à prendre dans les poubelles… Je te croyais plus ambitieuse. » dit-il visiblement vexé.

Gaïa entendit des pas. Elle se rapprochait de Sirius. Gaïa vit alors une chevelure noire, pas vraiment coiffée, ainsi qu'un grand sourire. Gaïa se mordit la lèvre. Marina White ! Cette sale Serpentard, c'était donc elle ! Cette… créature. Si elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs, on aurait pu la croire vélane. Elle attirait les garçons comme des mouches. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, White avait vraiment un physique rêvé. Elle n'avait pas sa robe de sorcier. Sûrement pour bien montrer ses atouts. Surtout ses jambes en fait. Elles étaient blanches, longues, assez musclées, mais pas trop. Gaïa ne pu éviter la comparaison avec les siennes, certes proportionnées avec son corps, mais quand même nettement plus ronde et moins jolies… La Garce se rapprocha de Black, et finit par être juste devant lui. Elle se colla à lui. Elle semblait s'amuser avec lui comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire jouet. Elle le chauffe cette saleté d'allumeuse ! Elle se pencha vers son oreille, et lui chuchota :

« Pitoyable… Ton frère t'a nettement surpassé à ce jeu là. Lui au moins, il a su être ferme, comme un homme sait le faire… »

Et elle partit avec un regard vers Sirius qui semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Il était blanc. Aussi blanc qu'on pouvait l'être. Ça ne devait pas lui arriver souvent ce genre de chose, surtout de la part d'une fille avec qui il a couché. Gaïa se retourna, et partit sur la pointe des pieds. Mon dieu comme elle détestait cette greluche !

Elle se mit en route pour le dortoir. Elle mit un petit moment avent de retrouver son chemin (trente minutes au bas mot). Peeves ne l'aida pas non plus, car lui il lui indiquait chaque fois une direction qui s'averrait dangereuse. Elle faillit par exemple se faire décapiter par une armure qui n'avait pas reconnu qu'elle était une élève, ou encore se faire virer par le professeur Slimerick qui faisait sa ronde habituelle. Lorsque enfin elle s'effondra sur le lit à baldaquin, elle poussa un long soupir. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Karen dormait profondément et comme à son habitude semblait pareille à elle-même, c'est-à-dire calme et discrète. Le lit suivant était celui de Cristelle. Elle était recroquevillée dans ses draps, et bougeait les pieds sous sa couverture. Elle devait avoir froid, ce qui était relativement normal étant donné que les sorciers n'avaient pas encore découvert le chauffage électrique, quand même plus efficace que le chauffage magique. Gaïa fit apparaître une couverture et la déposa sur son amie. Lily quant à elle marmonnait. Elle parlait en dormant et parfois ç'en était hilarant. Elle semblait se battre toutes les nuits contre un ennemi apparemment tenace, et se réveillait le matin avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle gagnait chaque fois. Un jour, Karen et Gaïa avait parié sur quoi elle se battait à chaque fois.

« A mon avis, c'est contre elle-même. » avait dit Karen en fine psychologue.

« Hum… Nan, je pense qu'elle se bat contre Potter. Tu crois qu'elle lui fiche une raclée à chaque fois ? » avait demandé Gaïa.

« Oh arrête la pauvre ! Remarque, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ne supporte pas Potter. Si elle le supporte toute la journée, et que la nuit elle se bat contre lui… Je peux comprendre qu'elle l'envoie promener à longueur de journée… »

« Je suis sûre qu'elle rêve qu'il l'embrasse passionnément, et qu'elle, petite chose fragile, succombe et lui dit 'Oh James Mon aimé, viens vite avec moi derrière un buisson afin qu'on puisse se culbuter fougueusement' et que là, il lui saute dessus et… »

« …Qu'elle fiche une bonne raclée à ses pseudo meilleures amies qui parient sur quelque chose de strictement privé ! »

Gaïa sourit au souvenir. Lily s'était réveillé juste au mauvais moment, et Gaïa était maintenant « priée de fermer sa grande bouche si elle ne voulait pas finir en légume incapable d'aligner plus de trois mots» ! Le pire, c'est que Lily en était capable.

Mais quand elle posa son regard sur le lit de Délia, elle fut surprise de ne n'y trouver personne. Comment pouvait-elle être sortie à l'heure qu'il était. Elle regarda sa montre. Vingt-deux heures trente passée. Ah non ! Il n'était pas si tard. Peut être était-elle dans la salle commune. Peut être qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue en bas, et que bêtement, elle dramatisait la situation. Elle décida de se coucher.

Ses rêves furent mouvementés. Elle se vit devant un homme qui tenait un balai, et qui souriait comme un dément. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux car ses cheveux de couleur indéfinissable les lui cachaient. Il avait pointé son doigt dans sa direction et quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine, elle vit qu'un crochet y était accroché. Le cochet se plantait dans son cœur, et le garçon tenait une corde qui était attaché à l'objet. Il s'envola sur son balai, tendant la corde, et arrachant le cœur de l'adolescente. Elle vit alors défiler tous ses souvenirs, avec sa mère, ses amies, Poudlard. Et finalement, elle se retrouva vide. Comme sans âme. Et le vit, l'homme au balai, la fixer sans yeux, et rire. D'un rire sec. Acide.

Gaïa se réveilla doucement, avec un mal de tête affreux. Comme elle détestait ses rêves ! Toujours aussi impossible à comprendre, imprévisible… Et dire qu'ils étaient censés être le reflet du subconscient, de tous nos désirs cachés et refoulés… elle frissonna. Elle était encore pus bizarre qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se releva sur son lit, et commença par chercher ses sous vêtements. Elle passa dans la salle de bain, et prit une courte douche afin de se réveiller. Elle se cogna contre une Lily comateuse, qui cherchait vainement dans sa trousse de toilette sa paire de chaussette préférés.

« Lily, je te signale que tes chaussettes sont dans ton tiroir, avec toutes tes autres paires. » dit gentiment Cristelle qui elle aussi voulait prendre une douche.

Lily émit un grognement hyper féminin et retourna dans la chambre. Gaïa, après s'être habillée, prit sa brosse à cheveux et commença à batailler contre sa propre tête, comme matins. Karen entra elle aussi, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J'en peux plus !! Quand est-ce qu'elle part cette… ce monstre !!? » soupira-t-elle.

« Quand on sera sûr que les enfants allant à l'école ne soient pas en danger… » dit doucement Gaïa.

Elle soupira.

« Autant dire quand on aura vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui… Il est hors de question que je la supporte jusqu'à ce qu'un courageux décide de sacrifier sa vie pour le tuer. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle était donc si terrible, cette gamine qui paraissait si adorable. D'ailleurs, Lily ne dirait pas le contraire, elle qui craquait définitivement pour la petite. Depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, la rouquine ne cessait de pincer la joue à Wendy, signe d'affection chez Lily.

« Oh merde ! » s'écria Gaïa. « On est Jeudi ! »

« Je vois pas le problème… » dit Cristelle en haussant les épaules, alors qu'elle se poudrait légèrement le nez.

« Jeudi, c'est le jour du cours de torture… » se lamenta Gaïa.

« Oh arrête Gaïa ! Tu n'y mets pas de la bonne volonté ! » dit Lily

« De la bonne volonté ? J'ai vraiment essayé, ma chère ! Mais c'est au dessus de mes forces ! »

« Tu exagère comme toujours ! Il est gentil, le prof. » dit alors Karen.

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je n'aime pas ce cours ! »

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas en avoir des heures supplémentaires, tu as intérêt à remonter ton niveau… » reprit Lily.

« Et puis, étant donné les temps qui cours… Ce sera forcément utile un jour ou l'autre. » dit doucement Cristelle.

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi est ce que les gens ne pouvaient-ils pas être gentils et serviable au lieu de devenir des mages noirs avec pour seul but de conquérir la planète ? Et en plus, ils n'étaient jamais très originaux ! A cause d'eux, elle, pauvre petite élève exploitée, devait se taper une matière chiante et détestable.

Malgré tout, Gaïa devait reconnaître que le professeur Unicorn était un excellent professeur, patient, et pas trop sévère. De plus, ses cours étaient intéressants du point de vue anecdotes. Ainsi, certains détails de ses histoires donnaient plus d'information encore pour la vaincre. Car il s'acharnait à penser qu'il n'existait jamais qu'une seule manière de vaincre. Et pour cela, il donnait chaque fois un devoir pour la semaine qui suivait, afin de dire deux manières au moins de combattre la créature ou le sort étudié en cours. Gaïa soupira. L'année précédente, elle n'avait que très peu suivi et le professeur, lorsqu'il avait fait un petit test de niveau, lui avait conseillé de prendre des cours supplémentaires avec lui. Mais ça, il en était pas question !

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal. Il était tôt, et elle était la première. Le professeur Unicorn était assis à son bureau, en train de lire dans un vieux grimoire. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Il était vrai que c'était un homme pas trop désagréable à regarder. Ses yeux étaient beaux, légèrement bridé. Sa peau était ambrée, comme si il avait passé son été sur la plage. Elle se reprit mentalement : il ne devait pas être le genre à se faire doré au soleil. Il avait sûrement du chasser les Psardes des Sables, ou encore toutes sortes de créatures venant d'un pays. Elle aurait pu le trouver canon si elle l'avait croisée dans la rue. Le problème, c'était que ce type enseignait la matière la plus ignoble qui soit (après la Potion, car il fallait être honnête, les cours de l'autre ordure étaient quand même bien pire !).

Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table tout doucement, afin qu'il ne lève pas la tête. Lorsqu'elle atteint son siège et qu'elle fut assis, elle esquissa un sourire victorieux : un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui ne s'apercevait même pas qu'une de ses élèves (et pas n'importe laquelle : la plus nulle !) venait d'entrer dans sa salle, c'était pour elle une satisfaction stupide, mais auquel elle tenait. Et pensant une dizaine de minutes, elle ne bougea pas. Elle respirait le moins possible, essayant de faire le moins de bruit qu'elle pouvait. Et le professeur ne bougeait toujours pas. Finalement, elle craqua et s'étira les bras. Ne pas bouger pendant autant de temps lui avait provoqué des fourmis dans les jambes. Le professeur Unicorn ferma son livre et se releva. Gaïa lui lança un regard noir. Celui-ci arborait un large sourire, un sourire de vainqueur.

« Je suis content que vous vous soyez faite aussi discrète. Cela m'a permis de voir à quel point vous n'êtes pas un cas si… désespéré comme me la récemment dit votre professeur de Potions. »

Elle le regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension. Il venait de lui faire un compliment là, nan ? Elle faillit faire apparaître une bouteille de champagne tellement l'événement était exceptionnel, mais le regard de son professeur l'en dissuada.

« J'ai… quelque peu douté de vous pendant quelque temps. Sur vos capacités surtout. Vous avez obtenu Médiocre à votre Buse de Défense contre les Forces de Mal, et j'avoue m'être demandé pourquoi n'aviez vous pas arrêté cette matière cette année. J'ai également pu remarquer que vous n'appréciiez guère cet art. »

« Je voudrais m'orienter vers Invocatrice ou bien Enchanteresse. Et il fallait que je continue quand même ce cours parce que c'est toujours utile il paraît. »

Elle boudait. En fait, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de se qu'elle voulait faire. Enchanteresse était une bonne idée, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle progresse beaucoup, et dans toutes les matières. Son professeur hocha la tête.

« C'est un bon choix, et je suis heureux de vous avoir dans ma classe cette année miss. »

« Je peux vous posez une question ? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

« C'est déjà fait, donc je suppose que vous pouvez vous permettre de recommencer… » dit-il dans un sourire.

« Quand je suis entrée tout à l'heure, vous faisiez semblant de ne pas me voir ou vous ne m'avez réellement pas vu ? »

Son sourire s'élargi. Elle voulait savoir si elle avait été ridicule ou pas.

« Disons que vous avez un certain talent pour être discrète, mais j'ai repéré votre Aura dès que vous êtes entrée… »

« Ma quoi ?? »

« Votre Aura Magique. C'est une sorte de champ que vous libérez autour de vous, qui indique qui vous êtes. »

Elle le regarda perplexe. Décidément les professeurs de cette matière ne parlaient pas la même langue qu'elle.

« Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer simplement. Une Aura, c'est l'image de vous-même. Chaque être humain en possède une. Les Moldus, comme les sorciers. La différence entre les sorciers et les sans-pouvoirs, ce sont les Auras. »

« Et qu'est ce que ça montre ? » demanda-t-elle finalement intéressé.

« Cela peut montrer beaucoup de choses, tout dépend de comment et qui l'observe. Vous pouvez savoir si les intentions de tierces personnes sont bonnes ou mauvaises, ou quelle est sa personnalité par exemple. Je vous aie sentit arrivé dans la pièce, parce que vous sembliez énervé. Plus on éprouve des émotions et des sentiments forts, plus facilement on est détectable par l'ennemi. »

« Les Mangemorts pourraient parfaitement trouver Poudlard, d'après ce que vous dîtes ! »

« Le château est protégé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais vous avez soulevé une bonne question : qui sera le plus fort. Si la barrière magique qui protège tous les enfants ici venait à faiblir, l'Ecole serait en grand danger. »

Gaïa frissonna. C'était terrifiant de savoir qu'on pouvait la localiser à cause de quelque chose qu'il lui était impossible de contrôler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Le plus important n'est pas de savoir si on est caché ou pas. »

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle visiblement sceptique. « C'est quoi d'après vous ? »

« C'est de savoir se battre. Je ne suis pas payé – quoique le mot payé soit un bien grand mot – pour former des lâches qui iront se terrer dans un coin dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres bougera le petit doigt. Nous sommes en guerre, Miss. »

Son professeur retourna à son bureau, et griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Il releva les yeux vers son élève qui semblait perdue. Alors elle allait devoir se battre ? Elle soupira. Elle le savait bien sûr mais qu'on le lui dise ainsi avec autant de dureté la blessait. Mon Dieu comme elle détestait la réalité…

« Miss Ackles, je suis confiant en ce qui vous concerne et je suis sûr que vous avez les capacités pour vous améliorer. Après tout vous n'êtes pas encore sur le front… »

Elle alla s'asseoir. Les autres élèves arrivèrent tranquillement et se posaient tout en discutant. Karen vint s'installer à coté d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient trempés.

« Je vais vraiment la tuer !!! » s'exclama-t-elle bouillante de rage.

« Laisse moi deviner. Un seau rempli d'eau au dessus de la porte du dortoir, et il était trop tard pour te les sécher ? » demanda Gaïa.

Son amie grogna. Cette petite était tellement prévisible que s'en était assez humiliant pour Karen. Elle sourit, pensant aux dégâts que Wendy pourrait causer si elle était capable de pratiquer la magie. Heureusement que Karen serait parti au moment où la jeune peste entrerait à Poudlard. Unicorn se leva signe que le cours allait commencer. Quand tous les élèves se turent, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bonjour à tous. Bien je vais commencer par vous rendre le devoir que vous avez fait vendredi dernier sur les Ogres d'Australie. Je dois dire que je suis déçu par certains d'entre vous, mais je garde espoir. »

Gaïa se renfrogna. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il s'adressait particulièrement à elle. Pendant qu'il distribuait les copies et donnait quelques commentaires, elle prit son crayon et commença à griffonner une forme indécise. Elle laissa sa main diriger le crayon, sans vraiment contrôler. Elle voyait les courbes, les ombres se dessiner. Et puis elle finit par s'apercevoir que le dessin avait prit forme. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle avait crayonné des yeux. De grands yeux étonnamment réalistes. Karen regarda par-dessus son épaule et siffla d'admiration.

« Je ne savais pas que étais doué en dessin… » chuchota-t-elle.

« Moi non plus… » répondit Gaïa avec sincérité.

Non, jamais elle n'avait su vraiment dessiner. C'était plutôt une sorte de jeu, de savoir ce qu'elle était capable ou non de faire. Elle fut elle-même étonné de voir un croquis si… perçant. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas put le faire seule. C'était impossible.

« Miss Ackles » dit la voix du professeur derrières son dos.

Elle se retourna et vit Unicorn avec un paquet de parchemin en main.

« Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux. Et mon offre de cours supplémentaires tient toujours, n'oubliez pas. »

Elle soupira et attrapa le morceau de feuille qu'il lui tendit. L'appréciation n'était pas très flatteuse. Elle retourna sa feuille contre le bureau, afin de ne plus voir le désastre. Elle se pencha de nouveau sur le croquis. Vu de loin, les yeux auraient put appartenir à n'importe qui. Et pourtant… Elle ne suivit pas vraiment le reste du cours. Elle prenait des notes, sans vraiment écouter.

A la fin du cours, Lily l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je t'ai vue, Gaïa, pendant le cours. »

« Hein ? »

« Oh arrête tu veux ! » s'emporta-t-elle « Tu n'étais pas du tout attentive ! »

« J'ai pris des notes figure-toi ! »

« Ah ouais ? Et de quoi parlait le cours d'aujourd'hui ? »

Gaïa ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle lui lança un regard noir. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? C'était son droit.

« Et alors, c'est le problème ? »

« Mais putain, ouvre les yeux, Gaïa ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre cette année de papillonner dans une matière !! »

« T'es pas ma mère, alors lâche moi ! » s'exclama Gaïa.

« Non je suis ton amie ! Et je dis cela parce que je m'inquiète ! »

« Eh ben arrête de t'inquiéter parce que je vais très bien, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un cours que mon avenir va basculer dans la débauche totale ! »

Elle se calma. Malgré le fait qu'elle adorait son amie, elle détestait quand celle-ci se mettait à lui faire la morale. A force d'être préfète, elle allait devenir un tyran despotique. Lily était parfois pire q'une mère poule, ç'en était insupportable ! Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers la tour, là où se trouvait le cours de Divination.

Lily traînait des pieds. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle suivait ce cours stupide. Mais cette matière était souvent un avantage pour la suite.

« Je t'ai vue Lily… Tu ne peux pas te permettre cette année de papillonner dans une matière… » reprit Gaïa avec le même ton autoritaire de Lily.

Celle-ci ne sembla goûter à la plaisanterie car elle ignora complètement la remarque. Gaïa entra dans la salle ovale, et s'installa sur un des immenses fauteuils rouges en cuir qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Les grands rideaux pourpres étaient grands ouverts, laissant entrer une lumière aveuglante. Le professeur de Divination, Clodius Timber, ou plutôt Timbré pour les intimes, était, comme son surnom l'indique, un fou. Un allumé du cerveau. Un frapadingue inconscient. Un illuminé du bocal. Rien qu'au niveau du physique, on sentait qu'il n'était pas net. Il était plutôt vieux. Très même. Il avait des cheveux blancs hirsutes, qui ressemblaient à de la paille tellement ils étaient secs. Timber était sec et osseux. C'était un nerveux, qui malgré son âge avancé, était très vif. Il sautait dans tous les sens, débitant des prédictions à la pelle. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, il parvenait à faire de bonnes prédictions, quoiqu'elles fussent toutes assez vagues et qu'il était possible de faire un rapprochement inconsciemment entre l'événement et le présage. C'est du moins ce que ne cessait de répéter Lily à chaque fois qu'un élève clamait haut et fort avoir été prévenu d'un événement par le professeur de Divination. Gaïa, elle, était fasciné par son professeur qui était plutôt marrant. Il suffisait de prendre tout ce qu'il disait comme une forme d'humour. Elle considérait plus son professeur comme une bête de foire plutôt que comme quelqu'un susceptible de lui apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

« Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons continuez l'étude des migrations des différentes espèces en Amazonie. » dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que Gaïa pouffa discrètement. Karen quant à elle resta impassible et commença à sortir ses notes, tout en baillant ostensiblement. Lily lança de nouveau un regard noir à ses deux amies.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ça ! Son cours est vraiment pitoyable !! Je me demande pourquoi je suis encore à ce cours… »

« Oh, ça fait trois ans que tu nous le dis… Chaque année c'est pareil ! Et chaque année, tu reviens. » soupira Gaïa tout en commençant à examiner des relevés qui traînait sur la table.

« Uniquement pour prouver que cette matière est inutile ! » ragea-t-elle « J'aurais dû aller en cours d'Etude des Moldus. Ou peut être en Arithmancie… »

« Oh oui, l'Arithmancie ! Avec Potter ! » lança malicieusement Gaïa.

Lily rougit furieusement. D'abord de colère, mais aussi de honte. Elle venait de dire qu'elle préférait être avec Potter plutôt que de suivre un cours, aussi dérisoire soit-il.

« Tu oublie qu'il y a Cristelle ! J'aurais parfaitement pu vouloir être avec elle. »

« Miss Evans ? Un problème avec la migration des Lapins ? » demanda une voix derrière elles.

Timber se trouvait juste là, regardant au dessus de l'épaule de Lily avec ses grands yeux verts. Elle bafouilla, puis se reprit.

« Euh… non… Je veux dire… »

« Oui ? »

« Il n'y a pas de lapins en Amazonie ! » parvint-elle à dire.

« Qui vous parle de lapins ? »

« Mais vous ! »

« Comment ça ? Qui est 'vous' ? »

« Vous monsieur ! »

« Ah parce qu'en plus il a un frère ? »

« Mais non, c'est vous qui nous a demandé si nous avions un problème sur la migration des lapins… »

« Mais il n'y a pas de lapins en Amazonie, miss Evans ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'ai… »

« Je suis déçu que vous suiviez aussi peu mes cours… » dit le professeur en se détournant d'elle.

Il prit la carte des mains de Gaïa. Il commença à l'examiner, puis il l'a retourna, puis de nouveau.

« La migration des Pélicans indique que vous allez rencontrer des efforts Miss Ackles. Et d'après la variation que prend le déplacement massif des punaises, vous allez faire trois rencontres importantes… »

Il prit fermement la main de son élève et la fixa avec insistance.

« Hum… D'abord avec quelqu'un dont vous ne soupçonniez pas l'existence… »

« Un peu normal pour une rencontre… » lança Lily.

« Puis » continua-t-il sans avoir entendu la remarque de celle-ci « de quelqu'un dont les yeux sont aussi sec que le papier… et… Ah ! Je ne comprends pas vraiment… c'est assez confus… »

« Voilà autre chose… » dit Gaïa.

« Je dois avouer que c'est étrange. La troisième rencontre est avec un animal… »

« Erk !! De la zoophilie ! Ça devient malsain… » s'exclama Lily.

« Vous devriez eut être vous laver les mains plus souvent, miss. La lecture serait plus simple… » dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Gaïa regarda sa main. Comment avait-il lu toutes ces choses dans sa main ?

« Pff !! Je me demande vraiment comment cet énergumène est devenu professeur… » pesta la jeune fille rousse à la sortie du cours « Dumbledore devient vraiment gâteux… »

« Ouais… Ouais t'as raison… » approuva doucement Gaïa.

Elle marchait tout en regardant sa main. C'était n'importe quoi… Ce prof était vraiment… timbré. Par Merlin il n'était vraiment pas fréquentable… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas s'ôter de la tête ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

« Gaïa, oublie ça tu veux ? C'est un fou qui n'a rien trouvé d'autre à faire pour se faire remarquer… » affirma sa amie.

Elle leva la tête. Elle vit de nouveau le Serdaigle. Et si c'était lui la fameuse rencontre ?

« Gaïa ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Décidément, elle se prenait trop la tête. Elle suivit ses amies, essayant d'oublier ce cours, d'oublier ce Serdaigle, d'oublier ce dessin stupide. Le dessin !! Elle fouilla dans son sac, renversant toutes ses affaires afin d'attraper le bout de parchemin froissé. « quelqu'un avec des yeux aussi sec que du papier… » avait- il dit. Et comme par hasard, elle dessinait sans s'en rendre compte une paire d'yeux quelques heures plus tôt… Coïncidence ? Il n'y a pas de coïncidence dans le monde de la Magie. Alors il fallait qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache à qui appartenait ses yeux. Mais il y a environ huit milliards de personnes sur Terre. Alors pour retrouver une personne avec cette paire d'yeux là…

**Fin du 4ème chapitre **

**Note de l'auteur : **Vouala. Bon je sais c'est une fin bizarre mais vous comprendrez plus tard. Z'avez qu'à suivre, na !

**Preview du 5ème chapitre : P.O.V. Sirius.**

Amour, sexe, amour, sexe… le quotidien d'un beau gosse à Poudlard.


	5. la vie est dure parfois!

**Titre** : Terre en Flamme

**Auteur** : Puce

**Disclamer** : A elle pas à moi, blablabla

**Protection parentale :** Jsais plus c'est quoi déjà… K je crois

**Livres** : Je sais pas encore si je tiens du tome 6… Déjà pas pour Slug, parce que j'aime bien mon propre prof de potions, mais il pourra y avoir quelques allusions… A vous de les trouver.

**Résumé** : 1976, l'époque des Maraudeurs. Le Seigneur des ténèbres monte en puissance. Une jeune fille doit vivre dans ce monde en péril. Et la question de base est : vers qui se tourner ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voila, je sais, ça fait longtemps (6 mois bientôt) mais bon c'est pas comme si cette fic était très lue, pas vrai ? Mais elle me tient vraiment à cœur, et j'ai de toute façon une lectrice, ce qui est suffisant en soi.

**Je ne fais pas de résumé de chapitre précédent car il vaut mieux le lire avant celui-ci pour comprendre… Oui je sais, c'est d'une évidence sans limites mais bon…**

Terre en Flamme

**Chapitre 5 :** La vie est dure… Parfois !

Début octobre. Les jours se faisaient déjà plus courts. Le froid était plus mordant, le vent plus fort, et les nuages plus nombreux. Les élèves se faisaient plus rares dans le parc de Poudlard. On voyait des groupes d'élèves, étrangement serrés et emmitouflés dans des capes imperméables, qui se dirigeaient vers les serres pour les cours de Botanique, ou encore vers la Forêt pour les cours de Brûlopot. Dans le château, on commençait à recevoir des écharpes des familles, des recommandations plus pressantes des parents inquiets. La routine s'était installée, et les élèves avaient repris le rythme des cours.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ajusta sa cravate or et rouge, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Il n'aimait pas la routine. Pour lui, tout devait changer un jour. Plus il y avait de l'étonnement, de surprise, mieux c'était. Il se retourna, et plongea ses yeux dans un flot vermeil, embué par les larmes promptes à sortir. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille, doucement, tendrement.

« Je suis désolé… » dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

« Non… Non, c'est… c'est moi… » dit la jeune fille qui essayait de retenir ses sanglots.

Sirius lui sourit. Jillian Midgen, Poufsouffle de 5ème année, semblait sur le point de craquer. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur le visage, afin de la cacher si d'aventure elle pleurait. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais Sirius reste Sirius. La fatigue a toujours suivi la possession.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… » dit-il toujours avec la même voix « Ne pleure pas cela me rendrait la tâche plus difficile encore… »

C'est fou comme il était doué avec les filles. Il suffisait de leur parler avec une voix grave et douce, tout en leur racontant qu'il était sensible et le tour était joué.

« Mais… Je pensais… Je pensais… »

Sirius faillit lui dire que ça lui était hors de portée, non pas pour l'humilier, mais parce que c'était facile. Il se retint. Elle l'aurait mal pris. Une fille n'a pas d'humour dans ces cas là.

« Je pensais que ça marchait entre nous… » finit-elle par dire.

« Oui, c'était super, vraiment… »

Et il le pensait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas été mauvaise, même plutôt agréable. Elle avait un côté innocent assez mignon.

« …Sans rire, j'ai passé des instants magiques avec toi. Mais, je… »

'Je m'ennuie à présent et il faut que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour me satisfaire. ' pensa Sirius.

« Mais je souhaiterais faire le vide avec moi-même, et… »

« J'ai compris. » l'interrompit la jeune fille.

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna Sirius qui ne savait même pas lui-même où son raisonnement bidon allait l'emmener.

« Oui… Tu ne te sens pas près pour une relation stable, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… Oui, oui c'est exactement ça… »

La jeune fille se releva du lit. Elle boutonna sa chemise et mit en ordre sa jupe. Elle lui sourit. Tristement.

« On reste amis, hein ? »

Elle était adorable. Adorable mais ennuyante.

« Bien sûr qu'on reste amis… » dit avec un grand sourire.

Elle trébucha, et se rattrapa au cou de Sirius. Elle essaya de se relever, rapprochant lentement son visage de celui du jeune homme. Vraiment adorable. Il lui caressa la joue, et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. Elle partit, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Sirius.

Il soupira. Rompre n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir. Il préférait la première étape, celle du flirt. La drague n'était qu'un défi, le but étant de savoir si il pouvait faire craquer la fille qu'il avait choisie. Et le plus souvent – à chaque fois pour être précis – il y parvenait. Après, bien sûr, ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais c'était moins drôle. Il sortit de la chambre. C'était une des pièces du château qui ne servait plus, avec un grand lit, et personne à côté. Elle avait un mot de passe, qui changeait tous les ans. Sirius passait ses nuits à essayer de le trouver en début d'année, car c'était la salle la plus apte à pratiquer son sport personnel. Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé à quoi cette chambre inhabitée servait si personne ne couchait là. Poudlard contenait plus de mille salles, et toutes n'étaient pas utilisées. C'est rentabiliser le château que de se servir de cette pièce, se disait Sirius. James, Remus et Peter la connaissaient également. Ça peut toujours aider de savoir qu'il existait une chambre avec un lit à deux places dans le château que personne ne fréquente.

Il descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il repéra tout de suite James, avec ses cheveux en bataille, et ses fines lunettes rondes. A côté se trouvait Remus, un garçon de taille moyenne, un grand sourire sur le visage, les yeux brillants. Il se tournait vers Peter, un petit gars empoté qui s'était retrouvé avec son bol de porridge sur la tête. Il était très doué pour s'attirer les pires gaffes qui soient, mais au fond, c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Lui au moins avait su garder sa petite amie pendant les vacances. En effet, il sortait depuis juin avec Emma, une ravissante brunette à couettes, tout aussi maladroite. Ils étaient plutôt bien assortis, et on commençait même à parier sur leur futur mariage, après Poudlard. Sirius s'assit à côté de James, et se servit une assiette pleine d'œufs au bacon.

« Tiens, mais c'est notre petit Sirius qui n'était pas dans le dortoir ce matin ! » s'exclama son ami à lunette.

« Alors, c'était comment ? » demanda Peter qui essayait de paraître le plus naturel qui soit, tout en sachant que son petit déjeuner était emmêlé dans ses cheveux.

« C'était sympa… » dit-il un petit sourire en coin.

« La pauvre Jillian… Tu es vraiment sans cœur, Sirius… » soupira Remus qui remit son nez dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Quoi ? Tu l'as plaquée ? » s'étonna James.

James était un type cool. Vraiment sympa, avec qui on aime bien rire. Mais il était parfois assez long à la détente. Il lui avait fallu une vingtaine de baffes, et quelques coups de pieds bien placés pour lui faire comprendre que Evans ne supportait pas qu'on l'embrasse sans sa permission. Et même quand il lui demandait sa permission, elle lui foutait des baffes. Cette fille devait avoir un problème avec les garçons…

« Ouais… Elle était gentille, mais pas il en faut plus pour rester avec Sirius Black… » dit-il toujours avec le même sourire.

« Un de ces jours, Sirius Black va se retrouver tout seul, sans personne, parce que tu ne sera plus assez bien ni pour la gente féminine, ni pour qui que se soit… » dit Remus sans lever les yeux.

« Sirius, Sirius, mon ami… » James le prit par l'épaule « Cette fille était une bombe ! Comment t'as pu la laisser filer ? »

« Mon naïf Cornedrue, il ne suffit pas d'être bonne pour atterrir dans mon lit. Il faut que ce soit… inattendu et difficile. Sinon il n'y a plus d'attrait à ça. »

« Quelle est ta prochaine cible ? » demanda Peter.

Celui-ci était visiblement nettement moins intéressé que d'habitude. Auparavant, il était à les écouter, James et lui, la bouche entrouverte d'admiration, buvant chaque paroles de ses amis, limite à baver. Mais ce matin, monsieur faisait des petit signe à sa Poufsouffle, ne parlant avec eux que distraitement.

« Je ne sais pas… En ce moment ça devient trop facile. Je suis allé voir partout, et partout ce n'était que oui… Je veux des nons, moi ! »

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent tous, le fixant avec une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

« Disons un semblant de résistance, quoi ! »

« Juste un semblant alors, parce que sinon tu en prend pour ton grade… » lui dit James.

Un rire se fit entendre. Sirius chercha du regard la jeune fille qui avait ri, et ce n'était autre que Karen.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas entendue rire celle là.. » dit doucement Peter.

« C'est à cause de la petiote… » dit Remus dans un sourire.

Il adorait Wendy. Pour lui, c'était quelqu'un d'adorablement cruel, mais qui était aussi très gentil, quoiqu'en dise Karen. Elle savait énormément de choses et il l'admirait un peu d'être aussi douée dans le cour qu'enseignait son père – chose invraisemblable quand on connaissait la maladresse de son paternel En effet, Remus avait beaucoup de mal avec cette matière, du moins en pratique, car les créatures semblaient sentir en lui une force qui les effrayait. Sirius se souvint que son ami, l'année dernière pour ces BUSE avait du courir après son Enméreat, un animal à corne qui ressemblait à un félin, particulièrement doux et inoffensif, qui avait pris peur quand Remus s'était approché. Cette année, il ne suivait pas le cours comme les autres. Il y assistait de temps en temps, quand les créatures étaient soient très dangereuses, car il arrivait à mater ces dernières, soient quand c'était un cours magistral. Le professeur lui donnait des cours particuliers disait-on, afin de ne pas être pénaliser par son impossibilité de manipuler. Sirius aussi l'appréciait. Il régnait une atmosphère plus légère depuis qu'elle était là, depuis l'attaque de ZIBOUS. Elle représentait le petit espoir qui manquait en ce moment à tout le monde. Et même si elle était plutôt turbulente, elle était, il fallait l'avouer, adorable.

« Parlons-en de ce démon » grogna Peter « Si je la vois encore traîner dans notre dortoir, je l'envoie chez Dumbledore ! »

Non seulement Wendy avait la permission d'aller où bon lui semblait dans le château, mais en plus, elle utilisait à son aise cette permission ! Peter qui ne supportait pas qu'on farfouille dans ses affaires était servi avec la petite.

« Nan sérieusement Sirius, il serait temps que tu te calmes… Les filles, c'est l'avenir. Tu finira tout seul, sans petite femme, ni petit chiards qui te sauteront dans les bras quand tu rentreras joyeusement du boulot ! » dit James dans un sourire.

« Ouais ! Ma moto et moi, seuls au monde, parcourant la planète sans jamais nous poser ! Ça c'est la vrai vie ! Je veux pas finir comme dans ces sitcoms moldues débilissimes… »

« Sirius le solitaire… J't'imagine pas faire abstinence toute ta vie… » dit Remus amusé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Je ne comprends pas ce mot… » demanda Sirius faisant mine de rien comprendre.

Les quatre jeunes homme se mirent à rire bruyamment. Toute la table des Gryffondors se retourna.

« Dîtes, ça vous embêterait de baisser le ton ? On n'entend que vous depuis une demi heure… » s'emporta Gaïa.

Sirius se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle les regardait, très hautaine, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Elle était plutôt jolie, même quand elle se mettait en colère. Sirius se souvint qu'elle sortait avec Anthony, un Septième Année. Sirius renifla. Il détestait ce type, qui se prenait pour un tombeur de ces dames, mais qui en privé obéissait au doigt et à l'œil à ses grands parents. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il avait trois ans, et l'avait toujours haï. C'était le genre de fils à papa détestable, que tout petit vilain canard de famille noble ne peut supporter. Alors, que Gaïa, jeune fille toute a fait acceptable et Gryffondor qui plus est, sorte avec ce genre d'individu la rendait tout aussi détestable aux yeux de Sirius.

« On fait ce qu'on veut que je sache ! » répliqua Sirius avec mépris « Je te signale que tu fais plus de bruit quand tu manges que quand on parle nous tous réunis… »

Ce n'était pas vrai. Mais c'était tellement facile, tellement Sirius. Elle ouvrit la bouche, très choquée, mais aussi de honte. Elle s'avança vers lui.

« Black, je mange très silencieusement, pas comme certains membre de ta famille… » dit-elle en désignant un garçon à la table des Serpentard.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Si tu savais comme ce genre de réflexion me passe au dessus… Et puis je ne considère pas Regulus comme ma famille. »

« Oh et depuis quand ? Ce ne serait pas le fait que vous soyez tous les deux passés dans le même lit d'une fille qui t'as fait réfléchir sur le vrai sens du mot famille ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement interrogatif.

Sirius passa du blanc au rouge. Elle savait. Cette sainte nitouche avait entendu leur conversation au début de l'année. Et elle l'humiliait à présent (ce qu'il, soit dit en passant, avait bien mérité…) devant ses amis, devant toute la table des Gryffondors, qui se regardaient tous. Visiblement, elle et lui étaient les seuls à comprendre vraiment de quoi il en retournait. Il lui lança un regard noir. Elle le toisa, et sortit de la Grande Salle, avant qu'il puisse trouver quelque chose à lui dire.

James tourna la tête vers lui.

« Euh… Patmol, mon cher, pourrais-tu éclairer la lanterne de tes amis complètement perdus ? »

Heureusement qu'il était lent à la détente. Et il se prétendait meilleur élève de toute l'Ecole ? Il soupira. Il sortit de table bruyamment, laissant à contre cœur son assiette à moitié entamée encore fumante. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur, afin de se rendre aux serres pour le cours de Botanique. C'était un cours sympa, où on se prenait pas la tête d'après le jeune homme.

Il y avait un bémol à cette petite partie de rigolade, c'est que c'était un cours avec les Serpentard et qu'il allait encore devoir supporter son imbécile de frère, ainsi qu'elle. Cette fille, ce monstre… Marina White. C'était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de manipulatrice hors pair. Elle arrivait à faire croire à n'importe qui qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt, et ensuite le descendait devant tout le monde. C'était quelqu'un de parfaitement cynique. Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Juste des personnes qu'elle fréquentait, qu'elle utilisait pour tester ses vannes. En fait, elle ne respectait rien. Elle avait sa propre loi. On ne savait comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se faire virer de l'Ecole, voire du monde de la magie…

Et pourtant, qu'est ce qu'elle était canon ! Ils s'étaient rencontrés, dans les sens du terme, dans une colonie pour Jeunes Sorciers. Sirius savait ce qu'il faisait ce soir là. Il n'était pas ivre, il n'était pas déprimé, ni particulièrement joyeux. Il avait juste eu envie d'elle, et comme c'était réciproque, ils en avaient profité. Mais Sirius était un garçon, et en plus de cela, un garçon très gourmand, il en voulait encore. Parce que elle s'y prenait vraiment, mais alors vraiment bien… Mais bordel de Merlin qu'est ce qu'elle était allée foutre dans les bras de Regulus, ce mec qui se lavait une fois par semaine, qui avait le QI d'un Troll et qui … et qui… Bon sang, mais comment ça il avait été meilleur ? Elle est folle cette fille ! Et en plus quelqu'un les avait entendus. Il se détestait ! Nan, il la détestait elle, White, et l'autre dinde sans cervelle, Ackles.

Sirius s'amusa avec une petite motte de terre qui traînait là. Il s'ennuyait. Ses amis étaient vraiment longs parfois… il regarda sa montre. Les cours ne commençaient que dans une vingtaine de minutes. Son ventre criait famine. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un morceau de pain. Il ne put faire que cela. Il n'aimait pas les cours de Sortilège Domestiques. C'était barbant, d'une part parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'action, mais aussi parce que dès qu'on faisait un faux mouvement, on ratait tout le sort. Bref, le seul aliment qu'il réussit à faire apparaître fut un misérable bout de pain, à peine consistant pour lui faire tenir le cours. Bah ! Il irait en cuisines, chercher quelque chose de plus compact et calorique plus tard.

Il entra dans l'une des serres, essayant de se calmer. La Botanique n'était pas son cours préféré, mais il ne détestait pas non plus. C'était quand même un fils de famille de noble, même si il essayait de le renier. Alors farfouiller dans la terre… Mais on ne renie pas sa famille aussi facilement. On n'oublie pas ses origines, ni ce qu'on nous a appris, même si on les honnit.

Sirius, depuis tout petit, avait été élevé par sa mère, femme autoritaire, qui savait faire fonctionner sa maison, ainsi que sa famille à la baguette (et l'expression prenait tout son sens !). Sirius avait toujours détesté ce personnage. Elle ne lui avait donné que peu d'amour par rapport à ce qui aurait dû être. Ou plutôt, il su qu'il la haïssait depuis longtemps quand il entra à ZIBOUS, malgré la réticence de sa mère. Quand il vit toutes ces mères dorloter leurs enfants à la sortie de l'école, il compris que sa mère à lui, ne l'aimait pas, ou du moins pas comme les autres. Et quand Regulus vint au monde, Sirius se mit à la détester encore plus. Il y eut alors une sorte de concurrence farouche entre Sirius et son petit frère. Et comme l'avait soigneusement souligné White, il avait toujours su se maintenir au dessus de son frère.

« Il y a un début à tout… » chuchota une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement, évitant de peu de faire tomber une vingtaine de pots en terre cuite. Il découvrit une jeune femme ronde, des cheveux blonds assez secs, semblables à de la paille, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle portait un tablier verdâtre, au dessus d'une robe violette qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, dévoilant ainsi des sabots blancs encrassés par de la terre.

« Professeur… je ne vous avais pas vue… » dit-il.

Le professeur Chourave était une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, assez ronde, pas laide selon Sirius, jolie d'après les autres, mais personne ne pouvait contester qu'elle avait beaucoup de charme. Elle avait un sourire continuel sur le visage, éclairant ainsi le moindre cours barbant.

« Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas vue. Sinon vous n'auriez pas sursauté ainsi, Mr Black… » dit-elle malicieusement.

Elle se pencha sur le petit comptoir où plusieurs plantes y étaient regroupées. La plupart des fleurs essayèrent de toucher la main du professeur. Un peu comme si les plantes avaient compris le geste tendre de la jeune femme, et qu'elles essayaient de le lui rendre. C'était à la fois étrange, et beau. Sirius avait toujours pensé qu'une plante ne savait pas donner de signe d'affection, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une plante n'a pas de cœur. La jeune professeur gloussa.

« Vous savez, Mr Black, ce genre de chose arrive à n'importe qui… » dit-elle en prenant l'arrosoir .

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Sirius.

« D'être humilié je veux dire. Vous savez que Miss Ackles, en plus d'être singulièrement vive, à une voix qui porte particulièrement loin. Et j'ai le regret de vous dire que toute la Salle ne parle plus que de cela. » dit-elle un sourire amusé sur les lèvres pendant qu'elle versait de l'eau dans les bac à plantes.

Sirius grogna. Il ne trouvait pas ça vraiment très drôle.

« Je vous rassure, peu de personnes ont cherché à comprendre, et encore moins ont saisi de quoi cela retournait. »

« Et… Et vous ? Et les autres professeur ?»

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, le professeur Dumbledore a autre chose à faire que de répertorier et analyser toutes vos aventures, qu'elles soient galantes ou pas. Quant à moi, je trouve que la demoiselle qui vous a fait cela a eu raison : une comparaison n'est pas un crime, c'est une question qu'on peut se poser. Miss Ackles a été plutôt indiscrète je vous le concède mais il me semble que vous l'aviez bien cherché. Elle n'était pas plus bruyante que votre ami Pettigrow. »

Sirius pouffa. Cette femme avait de l'humour, et un franc-parler qui lui plaisait.

« Allons ! Je voulais vous parler de votre dernier devoir. Les _Bariolicus Philotrosopique _n'avaient pas l'air de vous passionner… Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. »

Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius avait trouvé excitant d'étudier la plante qui servait à la fabrication du Wiski Pur-Feu, mais la pratique lui avait semblé beaucoup moins drôle. Depuis le début de l'année, il étudiait cette plante de son petit nom la _Bariolée_, parce que selon l'humeur des gens ou de l'émotion qui les traversait, elle pouvait changer de couleur, provoquer des hallucinations et dans le meilleur des cas, amplifier l'humeur ou le sentiment. Elle avait d'ailleurs rendu quelques services, comme la formation de nombreux couples trop timides pour naître sans un coup de main, mais parfois, elle avait également provoqué des pleurs, des querelles, et souvent, tout le temps même des crises de rire pas possible. Et pour ce cours, pour ne pas être l'objet de ces rires, il fallait se vider de toute émotion trop forte. Et pour ça, Sirius était très doué. Mais Sirius, malgré ces aspects, s'ennuyait ferme.

« J'en suis navrée, croyez le bien. Je souhaiterais vraiment vous que appréciez cette matière. »

« Professeur… »

« Mr Black, je sais que vous avez un ego assez… Disons développé, mais il va falloir que vous vous intéressiez à cette matière pourtant. »

Elle esquissa un large sourire, dévoilant ses petites dents blanches.

« Je vais essayer de m'y intéresser, professeur. Promis »

« J'espère bien ! »

« Sirius ! »

James entrait dans la serre, essoufflé, les joues rougies par le vent, ses cheveux dans un état lamentable.

« Où étais-tu ? On t'a cherché partout… »

« Qui ça, « on » ? »

Les autres élèves entrèrent dans la serre, se plaçant devant la plante qui leurs avaient été assigné au début de l'année.

« Ben Remus et Peter, qu'est-ce que tu crois… Je t'ai demandé d'éviter de les agresser, pas de t'enfuir dès qu'elles t'adressent la parole.»

'Mon pauvre vieux tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles…' s'amusa Sirius.

« J'avais autre choses à faire. Que veux-tu ? J'ai un emploi du temps de ministre et Ackles ne fait pas vraiment partit de mes priorités… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas assez intéressé par ce cours, tu le crois ça ? »

« C'est le cas de le dire. » s'enquit Remus en posant ses livres pas loin d'eux.

« Mon ptit Mumus, je suis désolé de n'être pas comme toi, un vrai petit jardinier, homme d'intérieur… » se moqua Sirius

Remus rougit. Sirius sourit. Décidemment, c'était trop facile avec tout le monde. Le cours se passa tranquillement, tandis que Sirius essayait de se concentrer sur l'utilité première de cette plante. Et c'était assez difficile pour lui.

Le petit groupe d'élèves sortit bruyamment de la serre. James racontait une blague à Remus, alors que lui-même essayait d'expliquer à Peter ce qu'il n'avait pas compris pendant le cours. Sirius lui, remarqua une chose brillante au bord du lac. Il s'approcha, quand soudain il entendit comme des soupirs, qui venaient de derrière le buisson. Le jeune homme faillit pousser un cri de surprise mais se retint de justesse. White était là, la chemise assez ouverte pour que l'on voie tous les motifs de son soutient gorge rouge sang, embrassant Wilkes à pleine bouche, qui passait sa main sous la jupe beaucoup trop courte de sa petite amie. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisant le regard dégoûté de Sirius. Wilkes se retourna lui aussi, et lui lança un sourire narquois. Wilkes avait toujours détesté Sirius, même si lui l'ignorait profondément. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il le détestait autant : Sirius l'avait toujours trouvé inintéressant, pas assez important… Il tenait là comme une sorte de vengeance. C'était celui qu'il considérait comme le moins important qui couchait avec son ex. Wilkes jubilait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Black ? T'as un problème ? »

Sirius porta son regard sur le jeune homme. Merlin qu'il avait envie de le tuer à son moment.

« Black, tu gênes ! Tire-toi… » soupira White.

Elle ne s'inquiétait même pas de sa posture. Elle savait que Sirius la regardait et qu'en la regardant il avait envie d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Wilkes. Elle en jouait. Sirius réprima un frisson d'horreur. Merlin comme il l'a détestait, elle et ses airs de manipulatrice, et lui ce couillon qui la tripotait.

Sirius renifla de mépris.

« Dis donc Sirius, si ça te tente tu peux nous rejoindre. J'aurais préféré ton frère mais puisque tu traînes dans le coin… Autant que tu serves à quelque chose… A moins que tu ne veuilles peut être juste regarder ? Adam, ça te gêne ?»

Sirius s'éloigna sous les rires des deux Serpentards.

Sirius était furieux. Il se sentait profondément humilié, dans son ego d'abord, mais aussi de sa faiblesse. Un instant, il avait été jaloux de cet abruti, de ce connard de Serpentard snob et prétentieux. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait White. Non. Sirius ne l'a voulait que par pur appétit physique. C'était stupide. Oui. Et alors ? Pourtant ce n'était plus un défi pour lui, puisqu'il avait déjà eu ce qu'il voulait pendant les vacances. Sirius se détestait. Et il la détestait encore plus. Il se jura de lui faire payer cette humiliation. Il s'arrêta un instant. Non. Ce n'était pas sur elle qu'il avait envie de se venger. C'est sur tous les Serpentard. Sirius sourit. Wilkes, Regulus et Rogue, qui pourtant n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire (ce que Sirius espérait, car il ne supporterait pas de savoir que Rogue ait couché avec la même fille que lui, ce qui pour Sirius était inconcevable. Rogue était puceau, et le resterait pour tout le reste de sa vie, et tant mieux !) L'idée de se défouler était grandiose. Et pour ça, il avait besoin de ses quatre amis.

oOoOoOo

« Sirius, c'est une idée brillante, mon vieux ! »

James était affalé sur son lit à baldaquin, un paquet de Plume en Sucre à moitié entamé. Peter était discrètement sorti pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie et Remus était assis sur son lit, écoutant Sirius et James préparer ce qu'ils appelaient à présent « La Suprême Punition ». Remus secoua la tête.

« Vous savez qu'on risque gros, blablabla… Vous connaissez mon point de vue. »

« OOOOOOH, allez, Lunard… Fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! » s'écria James en le rejoignant sur son lit.

« C'est vrai Remus, faut profiter d'être jeune et de pouvoir leur foutre une raclée une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver jusque là ? »

« Tu commence à parler comme Evans là ! » plaisanta Sirius.

« Quoi Evans ? » s'empourpra James.

« Mais rien… Alleeeez… Mumus s'il te plait… »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et puis me fais pas ce regard de chien battu, c'est bien trop énervant. »

Sirius s'approcha du lit de Remus. Le regard larmoyant, un petit sourire en coin, il le regarda dans les yeux. James finit bientôt par l'imiter, tous deux se rapprochant du visage du jeune homme. Il soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord… Je suis des vôtres. »

Sirius jubilait. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'ils allaient faire était stupide, enfantin et inutile. Mais ce serait un réel plaisir de se venger.

Quelques jours passèrent, sans que rien de très intéressant ne se produise, sauf peut être que Seth Benitee, le plus grand fan de Potter, avait fini la tête dans les toilettes des garçons, après avoir ensorcelé la cape de Lily, ce qui avait bien fait rire James, contrairement à la jeune fille. Pendant ce temps, Remus et Sirius cherchaient des indications supplémentaires pour trouver une blague.

Sirius se promenait donc le jeudi soir dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque idée. Les murs défilaient, sans qu'il fasse vraiment attention où ses pas le menaient. Soudain il entendit des cris stridents et un petit rire enfantin. Il passa la tête au coin du couloir et aperçut Karen, qui poursuivait la petite Wendy. La pauvre adolescente était recouverte de Bombabousse.

« Mais t'es vraiment puérile j'y crois pas ! »

Elle réussit à l'attraper, la prit par le bras et la regarda dans les yeux, en se mettant à sa hauteur.

« Tu imagines si tout le monde était comme toi ? Tu crois pas que ce serait vraiment le bazar ? T'es petite mais pas immunisée de tout ! Et je suis sûre que tu te fais plus gamine que tu ne l'es ! Il faut apprendre à être responsable ! »

« Gnagnagna ! C'que t'es coincée.»

« Nan, mais tu te prends pour qui toi ? T'es même pas en âge de comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! »

« Gnagnagna ! »

Karen la força à l'accompagner.

Sirius rit. Il venait de trouver une idée particulièrement drôle.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle. James regardait béatement Lily, Remus déplorait son ami, Sirius ne tenait plus en place, et Peter ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils attendaient. En effet les quatre garçons avaient déjà finis, et le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« T'inquiète donc pas, Quedever, mon ami, et essaye d'apprécier le calme qui ne restera plus longtemps. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Au même moment, on entendit un gloussement à la table des Serpentards. Waldo Goyle, un septième année très costaux mais rien dans la caboche, venait de balancer une cuillère de petit pois dans la tête de son voisin d'en face, qui n'était autre que White. Celle-ci ne réagit d'abord pas, puis après avoir calmement épousseté son uniforme, devint rouge. Et avant qu'elle ne sorte sa baguette, Richard Donovan, un quatrième année qui tenait le rôle de batteur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, se mit à rire bêtement lui aussi. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Gaella Walsh, qui se mettait à présent à sucer son pouce. Enfin, sous le regard ébahi de White, tous les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à sauter hors de la table pour courir dans tous les sens, riant comme des abrutis, sautant partout. Les filles se tiraient les cheveux, poussant des cris stridents. On jouait à chat dans toute la salle, d'autres allaient embêter les élèves des autres maisons.

Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas. Des septièmes années qui se jetaient des côtes de porc aux visages, ça n'était pas commun. Personne ne comprenait, en fait. Les professeurs, d'abord abasourdis, commençaient à courir après les élèves qui tentaient de s'accrocher aux lustres, ou bien à calmer ceux qui pleuraient.

James était littéralement mort de rire. Peter ne comprenait pas, et restait la bouche grande ouverte devant ce spectacle rare. Sirius lui était très fier. Son plan marchait à la perfection., au point qu'il se demandait si cette anecdote ne figurerait pas dans les annales de l'Histoire. La potion _Infantius_ était à la portée de n'importe qui, mais il ne s'imaginait pas des résultats aussi… jouissifs. Il lui avait même semblé voir son frère se dandiner sur un pied, comme si il se retenait d'une urgence qui ne doit pas attendre. Envolé le sex-symbol !

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? » demanda un petite voix fluette près d'eux.

Wendy se tenait là, les yeux grands ouvert.

« Ben… Ils ont légèrement… » essaya d'expliquer Sirius.

« Pété un boulon ? Oui merci j'avais vu. Je me sens quand même vachement plus mature. »

« Oui… là effectivement… On peut dire que t'es plus mature. »

« J'peux faire la baby-sitter ? »

Sirius éclata de rire. Il se pencha et lui colla un petit bisou sur la joue.

« Tu me dragues ? » lui demanda-t-elle dans un sourire enfantin.

Sirius lui adressa un clin d'œil.

oOoOoOo

« Patmol, tu es un maître » lui dit James en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Les quatre amis se baladaient dans les couloirs, profitant de la demi journée offerte par le corps enseignant. La plupart des élèves étaient désenchantés, mais Pomfresh avait insisté pour les que les professeurs l'aident à les ausculter tous. Bref, Sirius était content.

« Oui je sais… »

« Enfin bon. C'est pas toi qui l'a faite, cette potion ! Je devrais plutôt remercier Lunard… »

« Ne me mêlez pas à tout ça ! J'ai juste aidé, qu'on se le dise. »

« Alleeeeeeez… Admire un peu notre œuvre. La plupart des Serpentards sont à l'infirmerie, la culotte toute mouillée… »

Peter émis un faible rire. Il était vexé, Sirius le savait. Il avait été évincé, c'était vrai. Mais Sirius s'en fichait.

« Avoue que c'est quand même super de louper une après midi de cours, en plus d'avoir bien ri… »

« Super en effet… » lança une voix railleuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous, reconnaissant la voix de Rogue. Il avait un sourire méchant sur les lèvres, et était accompagné de White. Décidemment, cette fille était partout, pensa Sirius qui soutint son regard vert eau. James se contenta de d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

« Alors, Servilus, t'es arrivé à te faire à l'idée que ta môman sera pas là pour te lire une histoire le soir ? »

Rogue eu un rictus méprisant. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, cherchant sa baguette mais White posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse Rogue. Ça vaut pas la peine crois-moi. »

Elle regarda Sirius avec un sourire entendu. Soudain Sirius eu un grand doute sur les relations qu'elle avait eu avec Rogue. Il était étrange de constater que celui-ci soit aussi docile avec elle. Rogue n'aurait jamais perdu une occasion de faire souffrir James, sachant que tous les professeurs étaient occupés. Sirius réprima un frisson. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas imaginer White et cette ordure dans le même lit. Wilkes passe encore, c'était un abruti mais il avait un semblant de classe (c'était assez douloureux de l'admettre). Mais Rogue…

« J'étais sûr que c'était une de vos blagues débiles. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents jaunâtres.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit qu'elle était géniale ! Elle sera dans les annales ! » s'exclama Sirius, tout sourire.

« Tu connais le proverbe ? Qui rira bien qui rira le dernier. » lança Rogue.

« Mon pauvre Servilus, t'es vraiment nul en vannes. »

« Surveille bien tes arrières, Potter. Je pourrais te faire regretter le jour où tu es né. »

« Et qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Me balancer un de tes caleçons sales au visage ? » rigola James, suivi de Sirius.

Rogue vira au rouge vif. Il n'avait pas pu digérer cette honte publique que lui avait infligé James l'année dernière. Mais il fallait être honnête, personne n'aurait pu digérer ça.

« Ris pendant que tu peux encore, Potter, mais sache que je te le ferais payer. Protège bien ceux que tu aimes, parce que je n'hésiterais pas à leur faire subir ce que tu mérites… Surtout ta sale Sang-de-Bourbe.»

James l'empoigna par le col de la chemise et le colla contre le mur. Il était rouge de colère.

« Touche à un cheveux de Lily, et je te TUE. Et ça, je peux t'assurer que je le ferai ! »

« On verra qui mourra avant l'autre, Potter… » siffla-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

James resserra son étreinte autour de son cou. Rogue poussa un gémissement plaintif.

White soupira bruyamment. Elle s'était adossée contre un mur, et avait sorti sa lime à ongles.

« Franchement, vous m'ennuyez. J'aurais imaginé vos querelles plus amusantes avec plus de sang, plus de répliques qui tuent… Regardez ce que vous me faites faire ! Honnêtement ! Me limer les ongles ! Moi ! Quelle déchéance… »

Elle se redressa, épousseta sa robe et se tourna vers James et Rogue, qui ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il se passait.

« Rogue, magne-toi, on se barre. »

Rogue repoussa violemment James, et suivit la silhouette rapide et chaloupée de la jeune Serpentard.

« Cette fille est… complètement conne ! » s'exclama James avec colère.

Sirius hocha silencieusement la tête. White était une personne vraiment bizarre. James calma ses nerfs en énumérant les différentes tortures qu'il infligerait bien à cette fille pour « qu'elle dégonfle un peu sa tête remplie de fierté et d'autosuffisance beaucoup trop importante étant donné sa petite tête de pouffe .» (James avait toujours du mal à exprimer ses idées quand il était en colère) C'était assez gonflé de sa part, vu que lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment fait preuve d'une incroyable humilité depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Sirius aperçu une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'introduire dans une salle. Sirius reconnu Faith, cette élève de Serdaigle qui traînait avec Gaïa, cette affreuse peste… Sirius, curieux de nature, passa la tête derrière la porte. Sa tête tomba sur un énorme grimoire. A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, mais il ne fit pas vraiment la différence car le jeune homme se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air. Il se frotta énergiquement la tête. C'est fou ce qu'il détestait les livres ! il le va la tête et croisa le regard froid de Faith.

« On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'espionner les gens, Black ? »

Il lui lança un regard sombre.

« Ne t'avise plus de me suivre si tu tiens un temps soit peu à la vie… »

Sirius ricana. Et elle croyait lui faire peur ?

« Tu me fais bien rire, tiens… »

Elle leva le bras, et en un instant Sirius sentit son corps heurté le mur. La jeune fille le regarda, le bras levé dans sa direction. Elle soupira.

« Ne m'approche plus Black s'il te plait… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me faire virer par ta faute ! »

Et d'un geste las elle lâcha son emprise sur le jeune homme qui glissa contre le mur violemment. Elle referma la porte.

Le souffle coupé, Sirius n'en revenait pas. Cette fille savait pratiquer la Magie, la Grande Magie, celle que l'on utilisait sans incantation… Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Il se releva avec difficulté. Ce n'était que cette année qu'il devait apprendre cette branche puissante. Comment pouvait-elle déjà la connaître ?

**Fin du chapitre.**

Bon je sais, ça finit bizarrement… Mais c'est pour le suspens !

…

Mouais. Je sais.

Bon tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça vous donnera envie que je continue (mais de toute façon je continuerais !)

Donc voilà ! Bizouilles !


End file.
